The Dark Fox Awakens
by Angie-Lily
Summary: Entre la saison 3B et la saison 4. Stiles recommence à avoir de drôle de rêves, et le cauchemar reprend... Le Nogitsune est de retour.
1. Dream

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, mais est une traduction française de What if the Nogitsune came back? de TheAmazingNorwegian. Seuls quelques petits passages ont été changés, ou rajoutés avec la permission de l'auteur afin de favoriser la compréhension de l'histoire.** **Bonne lecture !**

• • • • • • • • • •

Retour au calme après la tempête, retour à une vie presque normale… Après s'être battu contre des mutants, des loups et autres, la Petite Meute de Scott n'avait plus aucune raison de sécher les cours.

Stiles, officiellement et depuis très longtemps le meilleur ami de Scott, tentait de focaliser son attention sur le tableau pendant que le prof s'agitait devant les élève, récitant son cours d'un ton monotone. Les yeux de Stiles se fermaient doucement quand le professeur l'appela.

"Stilinski, la porte."

Un peu à l'Ouest, le garçon leva les yeux.

"Pardon ?"

Le professeur, avec un air indifférent, indiqua la porte close.

"À quel moment une porte n'est-elle plus une porte ?"

Totalement incrédule, Stiles reporta son attention sur la porte, totalement sceptique. Elle était bel et bien fermée. Les sourcils froncés, Stiles se tourna vers Scott.

"C'est quoi son problème ? Il a… "

Il fut coupé dans son élan par le regard que lui jetait Scott. Le loup le fixait indifféremment. Stiles tourna la tête, et vit que toute la classe le regardait de la même manière. Un garçon commença à taper sur son bureau d un rythme lent et régulier, puis un autre le suivit. À chaque coup, un membre de la classe ajoutait la même mesure, puis toute la classe finit par répéter ce mouvement sec et répétitif. Le rythme s'accéléra, et Stiles commença à paniquer. La confusion lui donnait des vertiges et lui serra l'estomac. Le son se répétait maintenant si vite que l'on aurait dit un long son continu. Une craie crissa sur le tableau, et Stiles leva les yeux vers lui. En gros, au milieu, il y avait deux mots écrits.

**WAKE UP**

• • • • • • • • •

"_Stilinski !_"

Cette fois, le prof venait de taper sur la table, et Stiles savait qu'il était parfaitement réveillé. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu. Malia lui jetait un regard froid, et Scott pouffait dans son coin. Aucun doute : c'était la réalité.

"La prochaine fois que vous dormez dans mon cours, c'est directement une heure de colle. Compris ?"

"Oui, Monsieur. Excusez-moi."

Le prof s'éloigna, et Stiles soupira de soulagement. Le son horrible s'était tu et la classe reprenait vie comme n'importe quelle autre classe composée d'ados de 17 ans : bordel, bavardages, petits mots, sonneries de téléphone…

Puis la fin des cours sonna et Stiles soupira de soulagement. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et commença à se frayer un chemin à travers les tables pour sortir de la classe. Scott sur les talons, il se dirigea vers son casier. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le délire de la porte entrouverte lui faisait beaucoup penser à l'épisode du Néméton, quand il s'était immergé dans un bac à glaçons afin de sauver le monde. Stiles secoua la tête, puis s'apprêta à partir quand Stiles le stoppa.

"T'es vraiment crevé au point de dormir en cours maintenant ?"

"C'était rien," le rassura Stiles. "Juste un petit coup de barre. Je vais rentrer chez moi, me reposer et tout ira bien. Okay ?"

Scott lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

"Tout ça, c'est parce que tu te donnes du mal pour les enquêtes de ton père. Laisses couler un peu, détends toi, je sais pas moi… Mais calme le rythme !"

"C'est noté !"

Ceci dit, Stiles se dirigea vers le Parking, monta dans sa Jeep et prit le chemin pour rentrer.

• • • • • • • • • •

Stiles était sur son ordinateur portable, entrain de chercher les différents effets que pouvaient avoir l'aconit sur les humains. Même s'il connaissait cette plante depuis un peu de temps maintenant, il avait des doutes sur ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer. Il était assez concentré sur sa tâche qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Lydia Martin entrer.

À dire vrai, il en avait toujours pincé et en pincerait toujours pour cette fille, même si il était maintenant avec Malia. Il avait compris depuis un peu de temps qu'il n'intéressait pas Lydia, donc il avait tenté de voir plus loin. Mais peu importe comment il essayait d'oublier, il voyait toujours Lydia dans ses cauchemars, et non pas Malia.

"Je peux te parler ?"

Lydia était là, debout à se tordre les mains et à se mordre la lèvre. Stiles hocha la tête et ferma son ordinateur pendant que Lydia prenait place à côté de lui. La rousse s'assit, puis prit une profonde inspiration.

"J'ai encore eu… _Cette_ impression…"

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Stiles compris directement qu'elle faisait allusion à ses pouvoirs de Banshee, et à la mort qu'elle pouvait voir arriver. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer.

"Tu sais qui c'est ?" demanda Stiles après un court instant.

La jeune fille reste muette, puis regarda Stiles avec des yeux embués. La seule raison pour qu'elle soit venue l'avertir était que le futur mort soit un proche de Stiles.

"C'est mon père ? Ou Scott ?"

Lydia secoua lentement la tête, puis se tourna vers Stiles.

"C'est toi."

Une larme coula enfin sur la joue de Lydia, et Stiles sentit son cœur cogner dur. Il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

"Moi ? Mais... Comment ?"

Il savait qu'il resterait sans voix si jamais un évènement comme ça arriverait. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment Lydia réagirait. Elle commença à hurler, si aigu que Stiles se boucha les oreilles. Sur le seuil de la porte, se tenait un homme immense, qui tenait une hache. Il se dirigea vers Stiles, qui tenta de protéger Lydia, mais elle avait disparu.

Tout se passa en un éclair, et soudain deux bras enveloppèrent Stiles et le serrèrent violemment.

Il hurlait. Il hurlait de tout son saoul, quand il murmure lui parvint : c'était son père. Il lui murmurait que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

"Chht, Stiles, c'est juste un rêve ! Un rêve, tu m'entends ? Calme-toi !"

En fait, il ne murmurait pas : il hurlait. Stiles arrêta de crier, et s'agrippa aux bras de son père comme si sa survie en dépendait.

"P-Papa ?" murmura-t-il.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était juste un cauchemar, Ok ?"

Stiles se tut, se remettant doucement de sa crise de panique. Son père défit doucement l'étreinte qu'il avait autour de lui.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais encore ces cauchemars, Stiles ?"

Le garçon, tout tremblant, haussa les épaules et laissa son regard glisser vers le sol. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait l'impression de peu à peu sombrer dans la folie, comme autrefois. Il ne voulait l'admettre ni à son père, ni à lui-même. La dernière fois que Stiles avait eu des rêves aussi agités, il avait été possédé, et avait failli tuer tous ses amis… Deux d'entre eux avaient succombé, et Stiles pouvait toujours ressentir le poids des regrets.

Il avait peur que ce cauchemar ne recommence, mais en cent fois pire.


	2. Musca

**Précedemment, dans The Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**Stiles se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, hurlant, tremblant. Les cauchemars sont de retour, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls.**

• • • • • • • • •

Quelques jours avaient passé. Depuis cette nuit où Stiles s'était réveillé en hurlant, Scott tentait d'en savoir le plus possible sur son ami. Il avait remarqué que le comportement de Stiles avait subitement changé, et que quelque chose clochait, sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer la cause.

Il y avait des moments où Stiles ne semblait pas enregistrer ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme la fois où le Coach avait vainement essayé d'attirer son attention. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Stiles soit totalement silencieux. Depuis 14 ans que Scott le connaissait, jamais Stiles ne s'était autant terré dans le mutisme, pas même après la mort de sa mère. Jamais. Et c'était ce silence permanant qui était le plus inquiétant.

"Eh, mec, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Scott à la fin des cours. "Ça fait des jours entiers que t'as un comportement bizarre !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" murmura Stiles, visiblement fatigué.

"Ben, tu es distant, tu ne parles pas, tu as l'air toujours tendu et fatigué… Comme quand…"

La voix de Scott mourut peu à peu. Se souvenir de la période où Stiles avait été possédé était horrible. Stiles continua à marcher jusqu'à sa Jeep.

"Je sais. Je comptais aller en parler avec Deaton aujourd'hui."

"Je viens avec toi !" s'empressa d'exclamer Scott en s'installant sur le siège passager.

Pendant le trajet, aucun des deux ne parla. Stiles, les traits tirés, regardait la route devant lui. Il était presque sûr de savoir ce qui était entrain de lui arriver, mais il ne voulait pas que Scott ne pense la même chose. Il ne voulait pas mettre son meilleur ami, presque son frère, encore une fois en danger. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Peut-être était-ce trop espérer ?

Pendant que Stiles les menaient à la clinique, Scott sortit son téléphone et envoya rapidement un SMS à Derek et à Lydia.

**_Passe voir Deaton. Problème avec Stiles._**

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il reçut une réponse, de Lydia.

_**Je sais.**_

Devant ces mots, Scott fit la moue puis fourra son mobile dans sa poche. Il jeta quelques regard en coin au conducteur, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avant de la refermer instantanément. Par où commencer, comment s'y prendre ? Indécis, il laissa de noumbreuses minutes s'écouler dans une atmosphère pesante et silencieuse.

La Jeep s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Le moteur ronronnait, et Stiles humecta ses lèvres nerveusement. Le feu passa au vert, et la voiture repartit en vibrant légèrement. La radio était coupée, ainsi que la fréquence de la police, et le silence devenait insoutenable.

"Stiles, dis-moi à quoi tu penses, je t'en supplie," finit par lancer le loup, rongé par l'inquiétude.

Mais Stiles se contenta de lui jeter un regard en coin, les lèvres serrées, et continua à conduire.

"Stiles."

Le garçon commença à tambouriner ses doigts sur le volant, refusant d'accrocher son regard.

"Stiles !"

"_Quoi ?_"

Scott prit une profonde inspiration, tâchant de rester calme.

"Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive."

"J'en ai aucune idée," dit Stiles avec nonchalance.

"Tu mens."

"Non. Je ne sais pas. Et je suis fatigué. Fous-moi la paix."

"Me prends pas pour un idiot ! Toi, comme moi, on connaît ces symptômes."

"Et si tu sais la réponse, pourquoi tu viens demander mon avis ?"

_"STILES !"_

"Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?" cracha Stiles, à bout de nerf. "Que je crois que je suis à nouveau possédé par un gentil petit esprit qui trimbale le bonheur et la chance ? Parce que si t'avais pas pigé, je pense pas que ce soit le cas."

Attristé par la réponse du jeune homme, Scott hocha doucement la tête pendant que son ami fixait la route d'un air fatigué.

• • • • • • • • • •

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence interminable, la Jeep se gara dans le parking de la clinique vétérinaire.

Deaton était à l'accueil, saluant un maître et son chien qui venait de terminer leur consultation.

Quand le chien sortit, il aboya après Scott, ce qui attira l'attention du vétérinaire.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les garçons ? Un problème "

Deaton avait vu juste. En même temps, à chaque fois que Scott et Stiles se pointaient à la clinique, c'est qu'il y avait un souci. Et ce n'était pas différent aujourd'hui.

"Qu'avez-vous fait de la boite qui contenait le corps du Nogitsune ?" s'enquit Stiles, tendu.

"Je l'ai caché dans cette clinique. Pourquoi ?"

"Vous êtes sûr qu'il y est toujours ?" insista Scott.

Deaton parut déstabilisé. Il se dirigea vers son petit entrepôt.

"Oui, bien sûr. Elle est là…"

La voix du vétérinaire mourut. Stiles et Scott l'entendirent fouiller, puis se rapprochèrent. Deaton fixait le meuble droit devant lui, suspendu dans son geste. On voyait bien que la boite avait disparu récemment : il y avait de la poussière partout sur l'étagère, sauf sur un petit rond, bien propre.

"Elle était là… Je ne comprends pas… Elle était juste là ! Qu'est-ce qui..."

Le vétérinaire se stoppa encore une fois. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Mon cabinet a été cambriolé, récemment… Vous croyez que ?"

"C'est ce que je craignais…" fit Scott d'une voix étouffée.

Il plongea son visage entre ses mains, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Stiles était là, les bras serrés contre lui à regarder le vide. Scott lui tapota le bras.

"Stiles "

"Quoi ?" fit le concerné, visiblement frustré.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler du Nogitsune, Stiles ?" s'enquit Deaton.

Stiles se tut, et serra les lèvres. Il chercha quelque chose de sarcastique à répondre, mais se rendit compte que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il se laissa donc tomber sur une chaise que Scott n'avait même pas remarqué.

"Parce que je crois qu'il est de retour dans ma tête."

Cette réponse surprit Scott. Il pensait que Stiles ferait comme d'habitude, et sortirait une excuse bidon pour dire qu'il allait bien, et qu'il voulait savoir où était le Nogitsune. Scott pensait qu'il ferait comme à chaque fois qu'il était en danger. Mentir.

Stiles avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ces derniers jours. Comme si le sol était brutalement devenu la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Deaton se rapprocha de Stiles, et s'agenouilla afin de pouvoir voir le visage de l'adolescent.

"Stiles ? Est-ce qu'il te parle ?"

"Non !" s'étrangla le garçon. "Je sais juste que ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois a déjà recommencé ! Je ne veux faire de mal à personne…"

"Stiles, ce n'était pas toi, le contredit Scott. C'était lui !"

Stiles releva la tête, et lança un regard à Scott qui traduisait clairement ses pensées.

"C'est du pareil au même," lâcha-t-il, la bouche sèche.. "Je me rappelle très bien ce qu'il a pu accomplir. Je m'en rappelle, même si je ne voulais pas le faire. Et tu sais c'est quoi, le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je me rappelle que j'aimais ça. J'aimais ressentir cette puissance."

Un long silence s'installa. Personne n'en voulait à Stiles, peu importe ce qu'avait pu faire le Nogitsune. Personne n'en voulait à Stiles, sauf Stiles lui-même, rongés par les remords. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à se voir comme les autres le voyaient, un innocent. Ce qui avait le plus terrifié Scott, c'était la détermination dont son ami avait fait preuve quand il avait déclaré qu'il se sacrifierai volontiers pour sauver tout le monde.

Un image traversa alors l'esprit de Scott : le moment où Stiles avait saisi le Katana de Kira et se tenait prêt à se l'enfoncer dans le ventre. Le loup frissonna. Il ne voulait plus se retrouver aussi proche de perdre Stiles encore une fois.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça !" lui dit Scott, plein d'espoir. "Même si le Nogitsune est de retour, il doit être affaibli. Pas vrai, Deaton ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense que le seul moyen de le découvrir, c'est d'attendre."

Un nouveau client pénétra alors dans la clinique, et le vétérinaire commença à s'éloigner.

"Je suis désolé les garçons, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose sur cette histoire. Dès que vous trouvez quelque chose, prévenez-moi."

Scott hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de Stiles, livide. Le jeune loup-garou avait vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait tous leur arriver, encore une fois.


	3. Headache

** Précédemment, dans The Dark Fow Awakens ~**

**La boîte au trikèle a disparu de la clinique de Deaton, et Stiles redoute plus que tout le retour du Nogitsune. Ce n'est maintenant plus qu'un question de temps avant qu'il ne réétablisse contact, et que de nouvelles atrocités ne secouent Beacon Hills.**

• • • • • • • • • •

Stiles sentait que c'était là. Qu'_IL_ était là. Il en était sûr. Et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé. Même les rêves que faisait Stiles s'était calmés, et ne réveillait plus l'adolescent en pleine nuit. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe du Nogitsune, sauf cette horrible impression que le Démon était en train de préparer un sale coup, et qu'il n'attendait que le moment propice pour frapper plus fort. Stiles détestait cette sensation.

L'adolescent était assis dans sa voiture, juste devant chez lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide, méditant ce foutoir sans nom quand _Il_ se manifesta enfin. Il faisait comme la première fois, laissant échapper le même murmure rauque et sinistre qui avait empêché Stiles de dormir pendant des nuits entières.

_ Stiles… _

Le garçon resta indifférent au premier appel du Nogitsune. Il espérait sincèrement que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était que le fruit de son imagination, qui le faisait devenir cinglé plus tôt que prévu. Mais ensuite, Stiles l'entendit à nouveau, et se figea.

_J'ai besoin de toi, Stiles… Je peux t'aider._

Un frisson horrible secoua l'échine du garçon. Il avait une soudaine envie d'aller s'exploser le crâne contre un mur, pour faire sortir cette affreux Renard de sa tête. Ce n'était pas aussi simple… Stiles tenta de l'ignorer, mais c'était impossible. Comme les enfants gâtés, le Nogitsune insista, puis insista encore, afin de faire craquer l'adolescent. Stiles aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un l'aide, là, tout de suite. Mais tout se passait dans sa tête…

_Allez Stiles,_ recommença le Nogitsune de sa voix sifflante. _Nous pouvons travailler main dans la main, et découvrir ce qui cloche dans ce monde. Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer indéfiniment. _

La voix du Renard se répétait dans la tête de Stiles, comme un écho. Laissant échapper un cri plaintif, le garçon se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.

"Sors de ma tête !" finit-il par hurler.

Heureusement qu'il se trouvait dans sa voiture… S'il était en public, on l'aurait pris pour un fou et il aurait dû retourner dans cet épouvantable asile…

_ Je veux t'aider, Stiles,_ murmura le Démon, comme si Stiles lui avait ouvert une nouvelle porte dans son esprit.

Comment ce bâtard pouvait-il aider Stiles ? Pourquoi venait-il toujours dans sa tête à lui ? Stiles sentit sa tête bourdonner.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.

_Tu as besoin de moi, Stiles. Tu veux aider tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il continuait. Jamais il ne s'arrêtait. En un sens, il avait raison : Stiles voulait vraiment protéger ses amis, en particulier Scott ou son père, qu'il avait fait souffrir plus que tout la première fois. Stiles était fatigué d'être toujours mis sur le côté, à regarder les autres se battre, et même mourir en le protégeant. Mais malgré tout cela, il ne voulait pas de l'aide du Nogitsune. La seule chose que voulait Stiles, c'était que ce Démon sorte de son crâne.

"Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas les aider. Pas avec toi. Pas à cause de toi !"

Stiles hurlait maintenant. Il avait peur, et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était déchiré entre l'envie de demander au Nogitsune comment il voulait l'aider, mais d'une autre part il ne voulait pas savoir, et il voulait la paix. Quand un esprit plein de souffrance et de chaos vous propose son aide, il faut refuser, non ?

Tour était clame maintenant. Le Nogitsune s'était tut : du moins, il semblait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Stiles ne bougea pas, et resta assis à regarder le mur devant sa Jeep. Il ne comprenait rien au bordel qui se formait autour de lui. Stiles était fatigué de la Mythologie Japonaise… Jamais rien de bon n'en sortait, sauf Kira. Mais Stiles était possédé par le Nogitsune, ENCORE. Rien ne pouvait empirer.

Parfois, Stiles se sentait nostalgique de ces années tranquilles, celles où il n'y avait rien de surnaturel dans leur vie. Quand Scott avait du temps à passer avec son meilleur ami, quand il ne le passait pas avec Allison. Stiles avait été jaloux, il fallait l'admettre. Un jour, elle était arrivée comme une fleur, et avait volé à Stiles tout ce qui comptait pour lui : son meilleur ami. Même s'il avait été jaloux, Stiles ne voulait pas qu'Allison meure. Il n'avait jamais voulu, mais il n'avait rien pu y faire. Si jamais il pouvait la ramener, Stiles aurait tout donné.

Et la douleur, au lieu de rapprocher Scott et Stiles, avait de plus en plus creusé le fossé entre les deux amis. Les seuls moments où Scott accordait du temps à son meilleur ami, c'est quand il avait besoin d'élaborer une stratégie, car celles du Loup-garous échouaient toujours. Parfois, Stiles regrettait d'avoir emmené Scott dans les bois, le jour où ils avaient trouvé le corps de la sœur de Derek, le soir où il s'était fait mordre. Mais il était trop tard pour changer le passé.

Stiles sortit enfin de sa voiture puis rentra chez lui. Il savait qu'il n'y avait personne, car son père était au travail. Le garçon monta directement dans sa chambre, et s'affala sur son lit. Il essayait d'oublier tout ça : le Nogitsune, les Loups garous, les morts… Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

_J'ai besoin de toi, Stiles,_ résonna Sa voix au loin.

Stiles serra les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de le contrôler encore une fois. À présent, la situation ne pouvait que s'empirer, encore et encore. Mais Stiles était trop curieux. Aussi il prit la parole avant que le Nogitsune ne puisse recommencer son speech.

"Pour quoi faire ? Tuer tous ceux à qui je tiens ?"

_Pour survivre, Stiles,_ murmura le Nogitsune en s'en allant. _Pour survire._

Beaucoup de question se posaient. L'esprit de Stiles était tellement confus que le garçon ne remarqua même pas une voiture se gare devant chez lui. Une voix familière le tira de ses pensées.

"Stiles ?"

L'adolescent cligna des yeux. En fait, il était juste entrain de regarder le sol, assis sur son lit. Il se demanda soudain combien de temps il avait passé ici, à regarder le vide. Il leva les yeux et constata que son père était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Apparemment, il se trouvait là depuis quelques instants.

"Papa ? Quand est-ce que tu es rentré ? demanda Stiles, un peu paniqué. Quelle heure il est ?"

En fait, il avait surtout peur d'être resté trop longtemps assis là, sans rien faire, plusieurs heures. Rien n'était normal à Beacon Hills, mais quand même !

"Il y a quelques minutes… Il doit être environ 17 heures. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?"

Stiles fit rapidement le calcul. Il était rentré à 14 heures… Il était resté immobile pendant trois heures ?

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda le Sheriff, visiblement inquiet.

Que dire ? Stiles ne pouvait pas afficher un grand sourire et déclarer joyeusement _Oh, tranquille, Papa, tu sais, je suis juste possédé encore une fois par un Démon psychopathe !_ Ouais… Mauvaise idée.

"Ça va, t'inquiète pas. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. C'est la seule chose qui peut me maintenir en place !"

La tentative de blague était vraiment pauvre. La tension qui régnait était très lourde, trop même, pour pouvoir plaisanter. Depuis que le Shériff savait que Beacon Hills avait sombré dans le paranormal, il faisait doublement plus attention à son fils, ayant toujours besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait, pour assurer sa sécurité. Au fond, Stiles espérait que cette période ne durerait pas longtemps.

"D'accord," capitula le chef Stilinski. "Je suis en bas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

Il quitta ensuite la chambre. Stiles soupira. Il avait l'impression de tout détester, dernièrement. Il détestait tout, et tout le monde. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. À cause du Nogitune qui jouait avec son esprit ? Ou bien son subconscnient, qui lui soufflait que sa vie ne tournait pas rond, et qu'il fallait en changer ? Peut en importait la raison, mais Stiles était fatigué de ne jamais être à son aise, toujours à cran, comme prêt à s'enfuir au moindre instant. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître un véritable instant de bonheur, ou profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil sans rêves.

Sur la table de nuit, le téléphone de Stiles sonna, le tirant de ses pensées sombres. Le garçon jeta un oeil à l'écran, et fut surpris d'y lire le nom de Lydia. Il fixa l'apparail quelques instants, pensif. C'est à peine si la rousse lui avait parlé depuis l'épisode du Nogitsune, sauf lorsqu'elle lui apparaissait en rêve. Stiles soupira, puis tendit la main et saisit le portable.

"Allo ?"

"Stiles?"

La voix à l'autre bout du fil résonnait. Le ton de Lydia était hésitant, comme surpris. Peut-être était-elle sidérée que le Nogitsune n'ait pas encore pris le dessus. Peut- être ne pensait-elle pas communiquer avec Stiles, mais avec le Démon. Peut-être même ne lui faisait-elle plus confiance ? Non... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais à tous les coups, Deaton et Scott s'étaient chargés de la renseigner sur l'état de Stiles. Peut-être même que Mr. Argent en était informé lui aussi.

"Ouais ? dit-il nonchalemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?"

Stiles essayait de paraître aussi décontracté que d'habitude. Comme l'ancien lui l'aurait fait.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ?" s'enquérit Lydia, la voix tremblante. "J'ai encore cette sensation... Pas en tant que Banshee, mais en tant qu'humain, que quelque chose de _terrible_ va arriver... Va _t'arriver_. À _toi_, Stiles !"

Stiles ne connaissant que trop bien cette sensation. Celle qui l'avait empêché de dormir, celle qui l'avait envoyé voir la soeur de Deaton pour des séances thérapeutiques. Le garçon humecta ses lèvres, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment avouer à Lydia que c'était vrai, et qu'il était même en train d'envisager d'écouter cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait écoutée, les choses s'étaient mal terminées. Stiles ne voulait qu'une chose, enfin aider la meute, aider Scott, son meilleur ami. Mais cela en vallait-il la peine, si tout venait à recommencer ?

"Oui, c'est vrai, finit-il par murmurer, à bout de souffle. C'est de retour. Et il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour éviter que le pire n'arrive une nouvelle fois. En attendant, je compte sur vous tous pour que ça reste un secret, d'accord ?"

Et sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha. Ce qui était en train de se passer n'était pas des choses qui se disent au téléphone. Donc Stiles soupira à nouveau, et envoya à chacun des membres de la meute un message leur donnant rendez-vous à la résidence Hale afin de mettre au point la situation. Puis il se leva péniblement, sortit de chez lui, et mit le contact avant de se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous.


	4. Trap

**Précedemment, dans The Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**La voix du Nogitsune s'est enfin éveillée. A l'entendre, il ne veut qu'une chose, aider Stiles dans la protection de ses amis. Perdu, incertain, ce dernier donne rendez-vous à ses amis dans l'appartement de Derek.**

• • • • • • • • • •

Lydia courut hors de chez elle aussitôt que Stiles eut raccroché. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui clochait chez lui, mais elle savait que c'était mauvais. Très bien, c'était de retour. Mais ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils pouvaient encore s'en débarrasser, pas vrai ?

Son téléphone vibra, et elle vit directement le SMS de Stiles.

_**Rendez-vous à la maison Hale. J'ai besoin de tous vous parler.**_

Comme elle était déjà en chemin, Lydia avait de grandes chances d'arriver la première. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à repenser à la fois où elle avait été si proche de le perdre. Ils étaient tous les deux liés ! Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Quand elle arriva à la Maison Hale, Lydia vit la vieille Jeep de Stiles garée près de la Camaro noire de Derek. Il fallait admettre que là où elle était, on aurait dit une ordure bleue abandonnée dans la forêt. Pour être honnête, même hors de la forêt, cette voiture, où qu'elle soit, avait toujours l'air d'un déchet.

Lydia descendit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le porche. Elle ne prit par la peine de frapper, parce que son arrivée n'avait rien d'une surprise. Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle vit Stiles et Derek, entrain de se disputer.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que j'ai choisi cet endroit ?" grondait sèchement Stiles à l'intention du loup.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Lydia fit irruption dans la pièce, et Derek se tourna vers elle.

"Lydia, tu es venue ! Génial, j'immagine que toute la troupe arrive derrière ?" Il se tourna vers Stiles, à qui il jeta un regard noir. "Et pourquoi ce genre de choses se passe toujours chez moi ?"

Lydia était presque sûre que Stiles allait sortir une réponse stupide ou sarcastique rappelant à Derek qu'il n'était jamais content, mais elle l'interrompit.

"On verra ça avec les autres, Derek. Sois sage. s'il te plaît."

Décontenancé, Derek se tut, et afficha un visage surpris par la manière de parler de Lydia. Personne ne l'avait jamais traité de la sorte. Mais il se reprit, et abandonna vite. C'était Lydia, après tout.

Scott, Malia et Kira entrèrent soudian dans la pièce. Scott avait l'air soucieux, ce qui était tout à fait légitime. Son meilleur ami était encore dans le pétrin. Il échangea un long regard avec Stiles, avant de se diriger vers lui.

"Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" sa voix tremblait. "Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?"

"Asseyez-vous et écoutez," répondit Stiles. "Je pense que vous avez du le comprendre, mais je vais le dire haut et fort pour clarifier la situation : le Nogtisune est de retour." Il jeta un triste regard à Scott, avant de continuer. "Il a… Il a commencé à rentrer en contact avec moi aujourd'hui, et je n'ai absolument aucun idée de ce que je dois faire. En gros, je suis à deux doigts de la crise de panique... Sans exagérer."

Et Lydia le crut. Ses mains tremblait, tout comme sa voix, qui modulait comme s'il claquait les dents de froid alors qu'il parlait. En même temps, qui aurait pu avoir une idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ? Et c'est sans perdre une seconde que Scott sauta sur Stiles, le faisant reculer.

"Il t'a parlé ? Quand ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?"

Derek lui prit le bras et le força à se rassoir. Scott était tellement à cran que la rousse se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux le ligoter la prochaine fois.

"Merci Derek," fit Stiles dans un soupir de soulagment.

Derek, en réponse à l'adolescent, leva les yeux aux ciel. Mais on pouvait toutefois lire de la vraie inquiétude dans son regard et sa posture tendue. Après s'être passé la main sur le visage, Stiles entreprit de répondre à la question soulevée par Scott.

"Ce n'était pas très clair, alors je ne sais pas vraiment... C'est un esprit très rusé et manipulateur, qui joue souvent sur les double-sens ou l'ambigüité de ses propos. Mais le Nogitsune n'arrêtait pas de me répéter encore et encore qu'il avait besoin de moi pour survire, et qu'il voulait simplement m'aider à devenir plus fort."

Il secoua la tête désespérément en se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre.

"Je me fiche de ce qu'il veut. Je veux juste qu'il me foute la paix..."

Des grognements retentirent, mettant fin au discours de Stiles, et Lydia sentit quelque chose d'une puissance incroyable la tirer en arrière. Elle voulut faire volte-face pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais la vue de ses camarades l'en dissuada. Tout comme elle, ils étaient entravés par des créatures à l'apparence difforme, et avaient une lame menaçant placée sur leur nuque.

Malia lâcha échapper une petite exclamation offensée, puis une bruit sourd retentit et un silence macabre s'installa. Lydia comprit que Malia avait sûrement été assommée, et elle se tendit.

Un murmure vint briser le silence, et tous reconnurent la voix de Stiles.

Nul n'eut le temps de réagir, quand soudain les Oni s'exprimèrent tous à l'unisson, d'une voix sombre et caverneuse.

"Laisse-nous entrer, Stiles !"

Lydia frissonna. Elle venait de comprendre la stratégie des Oni. Même si elle avait compris qu'ils étaient venus ici afin de permettre au Nogitsune de prendre possession du corps de Stiles, les Démons-lucioles avaient pris soin de s'assurer que le jeune garçon ne puisse refuser, en exploitant sa plus grande qualité.

Sa volonté éternelle de vouloir protéger ses proches.

Lydia sentait le couteau appuyer sur sa gorge un peu plus fort, moyen de pression résultant de la non-réponse de Stiles.

Au plus profondément d'elle-même, Lydia espérait sincèrement que Stiles refuserait le Nogitsune, et qu'il trouverait une solution pour les sortir de là.

Mais Stiles n'avait pas besoin de chercher, il avait déjà sa solution.

S'il fallait qu'il souffre, qu'il en soit ainsi.

"Nous allons tous les tuer, Stiles," menacèrent les Oni d'une voix plus sombre.

Lydia leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle considérait être son meilleur ami. Il était en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle savait ce à quoi il pensait. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Il semblait effrayé, et déterminé à la fois, les yeux embués et les lèvres blanchies par le manque de sommeil. Il accrocha son regard un instant, et elle secoua la tête pour le dissuader de prendre cette terrible décision. Une ombre passa devant ses yeux à cause du manque d'air, et elle vit la silhouette de Stiles se dérober alors qu'elle résistait à l'envie de pousser un hurlement lugubre.

Une goutte de sang coula le long de son cou, puis la pression du couteau sur sa gorge disparut. Les Oni se dissipèrent dans une fumée noire, qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, sans un son.

Lydia s'effondra, toussant. Elle releva la tête vers Stiles, qui tremblait, allongé à même le sol.

Avait-il mal ? Avait-il froid ?

_Était-il trop tard?_

Personne n'aurait pu dire. Seul le visage de l'adolescent, unique objet animé dans les ruines froides, reflétait une terreur sans nom. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue, pendant qu'il murmurait doucement qu'il était désolé, encore et encore.


	5. Pact

**Précedemment, dans The Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**Le Nogitsune a tendu à la meute un nouveau piège. Alors qu'ils sont tous réunis dans la résidenc Hale pour parler du Démon, les Onis font apparition et prennent tout le monde, sauf Stiles, en otage. Dévoué à ses amis, Stiles s'effondre au sol, ayant obéït à la volonté des guerriers lucioles.**

• • • • • • • • • •

"Pardon… Pardon… J-… Pardon…"

Les murmures désespérés de Stiles étaient la seule chose audible dans la pièce sombre et froide. Scott se releva aussi vite qu'il put, et fonça sur son meilleur ami qu'il enlaça fermement afin de calmer la crise de panique qu'il savait imminente.

"Ça va aller, Stiles, calme-toi… Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?"

La voix de Scott, bien qu'hésitante, se voulait rassurante. Il essayait de maintenir relevé le buste de son ami qui tremblait de tous ses membres, la tête renversée en arrière.

Soudain, les tremblements cessèrent, et le corps de Stiles retomba dans les bras de Scott, inerte.

Le loup garou, soudain apeuré, releva la tête vers les autres, cherchant une explication à ce que se passait. Un petit silence demeura, brisé par la voix de Derek.

"Il a perdu conscience."

Même s'il n'osait as l'avouer, Derek avait développé une amitié sincère pour Stiles, cet adolescent jadis enregistré dans son téléphone sous le nom de l'Emmerdeur Planétaire #1. Il était désormais l'un de ses plus proches amis. Qui l'eut cru ?

"Il vaudrait mieux le ramener chez lui, puis gérer la situation quand il sera réveillé," suggéra doucement Lydia. "Je veux dire que, même s'il est inconscient, il sera mieux chez lui que sur le sol, non ?"

Elle sentait déjà son estomac se tordre. Rien qu'en imaginant ce qui pouvait être entrain de se dérouler dans la tête de Stiles, elle sentait une terreur sourde l'entraver. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua à peine Kira et Malia, qui venaient de se rapprocher silencieusement.

"Bonne idée," acquiesça Scott. "Je vais le ramener avec sa Jeep."

Il se pencha, puis fouilla dans la poche de Stiles d'où il ressortit un trousseau de clés qui cliqueta dans le silence. Si chaque personne présente dans cette pièce savait ce qu'il s'était passé, aucune n'osait en parler ouvertement. Scott tenait énormément à Stiles, et cela n'aurait servi à rien de l'inquiéter davantage et retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

L'Alpha passa le bras de Stiles autour de ses épaules, et se leva. Aidé de Derek, il traîna le corps inconscient de son meilleur ami jusqu'à la Jeep ou il l'installa tant bien que mal sur le siège passager.

• • • • • • • • • •

Loin de la réalité tranquille de Beacon Hills, Stiles faisait à nouveau face à celui qui était devenu son pire cauchemar.

Le Nemeton avait disparu, mais l'éternel jeu d'échec japonais, le jeu de Go, était toujours là.

Face à Stiles, imperturbable, se trouvait le Nogitsune. Ses bandages usés par le temps couvraient toujours son visage mutilé, et l'air sifflait entre ses crocs aiguisés. Stiles le fixait, silencieux. Et bin qu'il ne puisse pas voir les yeux du Démon, il savait que celui-ci faisait de même.

Le silence, bientôt, s'éternisa, jusqu'à en devenir suffoquant. Stiles releva légèrement la tête, comme pour se donner contenance et courage face à ce monstre.

"Pourquoi ?"

Sa voix tremblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il tendit le bras et se saisit d'un pion noir, la couleur des novices, qu'il plaça avec force sur le plateau. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Même si Stiles connaissait déjà la réponse, il sentait le besoin de l'entendre de la bouche du Nogitsune.

Quand la voix sifflante et entrecoupée du Démon retentit, Stiles fit de son mieux pour garder un visage neutre. Intérieurement, il était paralysé par la peur. Le Nogitsune n'était pas seulement son pire cauchemar à lui : il avait terrorisé de nombreuses personnes de l'entourage proche de Stiles, à commencer par Scott et le Shérif.

_"Pour survivre." _

Stiles fut assez surpris que le renard daigne lui répondre. Le fait qu'il lui ait adressé ces deux mots n'était pas vraiment prévu. Un autre silence s'installa. Stiles n'osait rien dire, comme si un simple mot pouvait déclencher une autre il regarda le Nogitsune placer un pion blanc en silence, et se saisit d'un nouveau galet noir.

_"Stiles, je sais que tu veux protéger tes pathétiques amis,"_ continua soudainement le Nogitsune.

La seule chose que Stiles retint du message, c'était que le Démon avait traité ses amis de personnes pathétiques. Plus que la peur, c'était maintenant la colère qui bouillonnait dans son ventre. Le galet qu'il tenait dans sa main vint se placer sur le plateau avec un bruit sec, et il toisa le visage du renard en silence.

_"Après notre dernière rencontre, j'ai perdu une certaine partie de mes pouvoirs. Et afin de survivre, j'ai besoin de vivre dans le corps d'un autre. C'est toi que j'ai choisi, Stiles" _

La colère bouillonnait de plus en plus en Stiles. Il était tellement furieux qu'il en tremblait.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est ce que je veux aussi ?"

_"Tu aimais ça, la dernière fois, non ?"_ le coupa le Nogitsune._ "Tout ce pouvoir. Cette puissance. Imagine, Stiles : imagine que tu puisses la contrôler. Serait-ce ce que tu veux aussi ? Rien… Rien ni personne ne pourrait t'arrêter !"_ insista-t-il.

Stiles ne savait même plus ce qui était mauvais ou juste. Il pesait le pour et le contre de ce que lui proposait le Nogitsune. Il était entrain d'accepter !

"Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas encore entrain de me duper ? Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même. Ne jamais faire confiance à un Renard.

C'était une très bonne question. Et malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Il avait l'impression que, cette fois, il ne permettait pas au Nogitsune de prendre la longueur d'avance qu'il avait toujours.

Le Nogitsune releva la tête, comme s'il voulait observer Stiles un peu plus. Même dissimulés derrière ces bandages, il n'y avait aucun mal à les imaginer, et à les sentir.

_"Rien ne te le dit. Mais tu ne vas pas te séparer de moi aussi facilement que la dernière fois. Tu n'es jamais sûr de savoir de quoi je suis capable" _

Stiles avait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il avait l'impression d'être planté au sol.

_Si tu veux te réveiller, Stiles, il va falloir accepter ma proposition,"_ menaça le Renard. _"Tu pourras utiliser librement la puissance que nous possédions la dernière fois. Et en échange, je pourrais vivre dans ton corps." _

• • • • • • • • • •

Scott, Malia, Lydia et le Shérif étaient tous réunis dans la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient, livide, allongé sur son lit. Depuis trois heures déjà qu'ils attendaient, et que Stiles n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Et ça, Scott en était parfaitement sûr, car il n'avait pas lâché Stiles des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Tout doucement, la peur commençait à s'installer. Et si Stiles ne se réveillait pas ? Rapidement, Scott se ressaisit. Il allait se réveiller. C'était sûr. C'était Stiles, après tout.

Quand la petite troupe était arrivée à la résidence Stilinski, le Shérif était présent. Disons que la vue de son fils, inconscient, dans les bras de son meilleur ami, ne l'avait pas… ravi. La meute lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, et ce qui était susceptible d'arriver. Une fois bien informé, le père de Stiles n'avait semblé que plus triste, sinon en colère.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ? J'aurais pu l'aider ! J'aurais dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il a recommencé à faire ces cauchemars ! Mon dieu… J'aurais dû faire plus attention à lui !"

Un grognement retentit soudain, et toute la troupe se tourna vers Stiles. Scott sauta directement près du lit, et prit la main de Stiles.

"Stiles ? Allez, Stiles, réveille-toi !"

L'adolescent remua,, ses lèvres livides entrouvertes pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, dans un état second, à demi-chemin entre l'inconscience et le réveil. Ses pupilles s'agitaient derrière ses paupières, et son visage tremble. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

"Scott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Il ne souvenait absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait franchi la porte de la maison de Derek. Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé derrière lui une partie de sa mémoire en passant la porte.

"Je devrais te poser la même question," grinça le Shérif, tendu.

Son visage reflétait à la fois sa colère, sa peur, et son amour pour son fils.

"De quoi ?" il se tourna vers Scott, confus. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, chez Derek ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir..."

"Le Nogitsune a ramené sa clique pour faire le sale boulot afin qu'il puisse rentrer dans ta tête. On a joliment servi de moyen de pression, un couteau sur la gorge," grogna Malia.

Comme d'habitude, c'est avec une délicatesse naturelle que le coyote déballait la réalité, aussi terrible puisse-t-elle être. Lydia lui donna un petit coup de coude, et Malia baissa les yeux.

"Désolée..."

Progressivement, le visage de Stiles pâlit, puis se déforma de peur. Ses mains tremblaient, et il les frotta, comme pour les réchauffer.

"Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

Scott l'aida à se relever, tentant de le rassurer.

'Je ne sais pas… Mais on va trouver quelque chose, ok ? On trouve toujours quelque chose."


	6. Visit

**Précedemment, dans The Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**Stiles et le Nogitusne se livrent une nouvelle partie au jeu de Go, et le Démon décide d'offrir son pouvoir à Stiles en échange de la possibilité de survivre dans son corps. Ils passent un marché. Mais lorsqu'il se réveille, Stiles ne se souvient de rien.**

• • • • • • • • • •

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident chez Derek. Rien ne s'était encore produit, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant. La meute commençait à avoir des doutes. Peut-être le mal était-il déjà fait, mais que les conséquences qu'il entrainait n'apparaissaient que peu à peu ?

L'attente était insupportable.

Et par conséquent, le message laissé par Derek faisait stresser Scott plus que d'habitude. Il n'avait rien de vraiment alarmant, pourtant, juste la routine.

**_J'ai des ennuis. _**

Sans perdre une minute, Scott passa récupérer Stiles et se dirigea directement vers la résidence Hale. Il ne perdit pas de temps à aller récupérer les autres : la situation n'était sans doute pas aussi grave que ça. Et puis, de toute manière, Stiles avait toujours un plan B en cas de pépin. Scott savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami.

Mais Stiles, lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment la démarche du loup-garou.

"Tu es sûr que je suis le meilleur choix de partenaire pour venir en aide à Derek ? Nan parce que là, Kira ou Malia aurait été vraiment plus adaptées. Elles peuvent se battre, elles. Moi je vais blesser qui avec ma batte, un moustique ?"

Un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Scott haussa les épaules. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer le sentiment de confiance qu'il avait envers Stiles ? Même contrôlé par un esprit maléfique, il restait son meilleur ami. Comme son frère. Et jamais Scott ne le laisserait tomber, ou ne lui reprocherait injustement d'être responsable de tous les maux de la terre.

Comprenant bien qu'il n'obtiendrai aucune réponse, Stiles se renfrogna, et se toura vers la fenêtre d'un air boudeur.

"Comme tu voudras. Mais si jamais je meurs, je reviendrais en tant que fantôme pour te hanter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Et quand tu deviendras un fantôme toi aussi, et bah je continuerai à te hanter, na !"

Le rire de Scott marqua le début d'un silence qui dura pendant presque tout le trajet. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant d'arriver à destination, Scott quitta la route des yeux quelques secondes pour regarder Stiles.

"À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ?"

Sans même le regarder, Stiles haussa les épaules. Derek s'était déjà, par le passé, mis dans des situations très étranges et dangereuses, et Stiles ne demandait qu'un chose, c'était de ne pas être mêlé à tout ça et de retourner dormir chez lui. Alors non, il ne savait pas dans quel pétrin l'ancien Alpha s'était encore fourré. Et pour être franc, il ne voulait même pas savoir.

• • • • • • • • • • •

Les portières de la voiture claquèrent dans un silence de mort. Car c'était la première chose que les adolescents remarquèrent en arrivant : le silence. Un infime chuchotement parvenait à Scott, grâce à son audition de loup garou. Il distinguait une voix. Non, plusieurs.

Aux aguets, il indiqua silencieusement à Stiles de le suivre et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Stiles suivit plus lentement, serrant sa batte dans ses doigts maigres et tremblants.

À peine la porte dépassée, Scott se rendit compte qu'il y avait un hic. La maison était abandonnée, normalement. Comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de voix venant de l'intérieur ? À part Derek, qui viendrait dans cet endroit délaissé ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Sans ralentir l'allure, Scott gravit silencieusement les escaliers, imité par Stiles.

Toute son attention était focalisée sur les voix venant de la pièce à l'étage. Scott ne comprenait que des bribes de mots, mais jamais un ensemble plus complexe ayant du sens.

Un mot se détacha des autres, soudainement.

_Alpha._

Mais le loup n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Une détonation sourde retentit, et une vive brûlure lui déchira l'épaule alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Retenant un cri, Scott aperçut un léger filet rouge jaillir du haut de son T-Shirt, et commencer à le teindre peu à peu en rouge.

"Ne t'en fais pas, petit loup," résonna une voix grave et masculine. "C'est une balle ordinaire."

Scott se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, et vit trois hommes s'approcher lentement. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par les chuchotements qu'il ne les avait pas vu émerger de l'ombre.

Un des trois hommes fit glisser son regard vers Stiles, qui était un peu plus blême que d'habitude.

"Dis-moi," lança-t-il sur un ton intéressé. "Ton ami possède-t-il lui aussi la faculté de guérir ?"

Un torrent de rage se mit à bouillonner à l'intérieur de Scott. Le visage déformé par la douleur et la haine, il se mit à cracher.

"Si jamais vous osez ne serait-ce que lever un doigt sur lui, je-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Des bras puissants le tirèrent en arrière et le plaquèrent au sol avec violence. Un bruit sourd retentit, et Scott devina que Stiles avait eu droit au même traitement que lui. Deux autres hommes sortirent de l'ombre, leurs yeux noirs avides et leurs mains noueuses agitées de soubresauts.

Scott se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver un moyen de sortir son meilleur ami de ce mauvais pas. Il pensa à contre-attaquer, à rugir, à griffer, à mordre, à devenir aussi sauvage que nécessaire afin de sauver Stiles. Il banda ses muscles afin de donner une secousse pour se déager, mais il n'en eut pas besoin.

En une fraction de seconde, Stiles était déjà debout. D'un mouvement violent, il envoya valser l'homme qui s'en était pris à lui avant de le projeter vers trois de ses collègues qui s'effondrèrent sous son poids. L'un d'eux essaya de se relever, mais Stiles lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans les côtes qui lui en dissuada.

Jamais de sa vie Stiles n'avait ressenti pareille puissance. Tout lui semblait tellement facile. Il avait l'impression d'envoyer valser des cure-dents, et il avait l'impression d'être au-dessus du monde. Comme accordé d'un pouvoir divin. Pourtant, il avait toujours le même corps frêle, le même teint pâle. Comment la présence du Nogitsune pouvait-elle à ce point l'endurcir ?

La tête de Stiles se tourna vers le dernier homme. Il sentait qu'il perdait pied, comme s'il s'éloigait de son propre corps, qu'il s'évanouïssait. Un éclat sombre brillait dans ses yeux : un éclat proche de la folie.

L'homme, qui retenait toujours Scott captif, se surprit à trembler de peur devant cette figure au teint maladif et aux membres frêles.

"Comment tu peux faire ça ?" s'écria-t-il sous le coup de la panique. "Es… Espèce de monstre ! N'es-tu pas humain ?"

_Humain_. À la prononciation de ce mot, le visage de Stiles d'adoucit quelques peu. Humain ? Ah oui. Il était ça. Un humain. C'est ç son corps semblait trop long. Stiles essaya d'étendre les bras pour le rattraper, pour redevenir lui-même, mais il continuait à glisser dans l'obscurité.

Stiles fit un pas en avant, puis commença à s'approcher du duo à une allure modérée. Scott, peu à peu, sentait l'angoisse le gagner. Stiles n'était plus vraiment Stiles, à ce moment précis.

Le poids sur le dos de Scott s'allégea en une fraction de seconde. L'homme ne le maintenait plus au sol. En effet, Stiles l'avait attrapé par le col, et soulevé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

"Humain, tu dis ?" commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale. "Oui, je suis humain."

Un sourire sombre se dessina sur ses lèvres, et l'adolescent pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Du moins, aux dernières nouvelles."

Une lucidité soudaine apparut dans son regard, mais elle s'estompa vite. L'instant d'après, l'homme était encastré dans le mur, sous la force du coup de poing que venait de lui asséner l'adolescent furieux. Des gravillons et de la poussière chutèrent au sol, et l'homme rendit un puissant soupir avant de perdre connaissance et de s'affaisser sur lui-même, tombant à genoux, et en avant.

Un silence s'installa longuement, après quoi Stiles releva enfin la tête vers Scott. Le loup garou ne dit rien, à la fois stupéfait et méfiant. Il suivit Stiles du regard alors que celui-ci partit ramasser sa batte, puis quand il s'approcha lentement.

Parfaitement immobile, Stiles soutint le regard de Scott jusqu'au bout. Ils s'observaient comme le feraient deux bêtes, prudents et supérieurs à la fois. Ce n'étaient plus deux amis l'un en face de l'autre, mais deux enfants des ténèbres : un enfant-loup et un enfant-démon.

"On en parlera plus tard," murmura doucement Scott.

Les ténèbres se dissipèrent alors doucement, laissant les deux adolescents face à face, aussi surpris et effrayés l'un que l'autre.

Stiles hocha la tête lentement, très lentement. Le temps se figeait, comme si la terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner.

Scott prit une profonde inspiration, et expira pour se calmer.

"Allons trouver Derek."

Le reste de la maison était vide. Aucun autre intrus ne se cachait nulle part. La demeure était grande, mais les deux adolescents ne tardèrent pas à retrouver Derek. Il était seul, au centre d'une pièce, ligoté à une chaise. Il avait même un bout de Chatterton sur la bouche.

Scott se chargea du Chatterton, pendant que Stiles défaisait les cordages en silence. Enfin libéré, Derek lança un regard noir à Scott.

"Et pourquoi ça vous a pris autant de temps, hein ? Tu sais combien de temps je suis resté ligoté ici ?"

"On a été attaqué par tes ravisseurs dans le hall, Einstein," répliqua Scott, le coeur toujours battant. "Et puis, comment dire… De drôles de trucs sont arrivés."

En disant ces derniers mots, Scott laissa glisser son regard vers Stiles, qui haussa les épaules.

"Mouais. En tout cas, on ferait mieux de partir avant que les gugusses ne se réveillent. Appeler la police ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas envie de fourrer mon père dans de nouveaux ennuis."

Scott hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le petit groupe monta dans la voiture en silence, et reprit la route. Peu importe à quel point Derek insistait, aucun des deux adolescents ne donna de précisions sur ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il aient atteint leur destination, autrement dit l'appartement de Derek.

Lâchant un profond soupir, le propriétaire s'étira tout en marchant, suivi de près par les deux adolescents toujours silencieux.

"Bon !" fit-il i en s'affalant sur son canapé. "MAINTENANT, est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Parce que vous êtes pas nets depuis tout à l'heure."

Scott échangea un regard avec Stiles, puis soupira. Il se massa la nuque, puis raconta à Derek tout ce qui s'était passé.


	7. SuperStiles

**Précemment, dans The Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**Suite à un message inquiétant laissé par Derek, Scott et Stiles volent à son secours dans la résidence Hale. Rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire, Scott assiste, impuissant, au déchaînement de Stiles. Le Nogitsune a pris le dessus, et lui permet de battre aisément les cinq ravisseurs de Derek.**

• • • • • • • • • •

"Donc là, tu es entrain de me dire que tout d'un coup Stiles est devenu super puissant, comme Superman, malgré son aspect de mort vivant ?" demanda Derek, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'on lui racontait.

Scott venait à peine de lui raconter l'histoire de Super Stiles qui avait enfoncé un gars dans le mur, comme s'il venait d'acquérir une force surnaturelle. Mais le tout avait été si mal expliqué que Derek avait dans sa tête une image très nette de Stiles volant dans le ciel, avec une belle petite bouclette bien lisse sur le front. Vision à la fois amusante, et… Troublante.

Stiles s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, la main sur le front, montrant bien son exaspération, et affichant clairement que Scott donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus stupide du monde. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Derek ne croit pas un mot à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Oui ! Tu aurais dû le voir !" insista Scott, "C'était comme-"

Stiles le coupa. Scott s'emballait beaucoup trop, et il était temps qu'il redescende sur terre.

"Arrête deux secondes, tu veux ? On sait tous ce que ça veut dire, Scott !"

Scott avait raison, c'était cool d'avoir eu un peu plus de puissance, de pouvoir protéger les autres pour une fois, d'être autre chose que Stiles. Mais la théorie du Nogitsune faisant de Stiles un super-héros juste pour le fun était vraiment stupide.

"Sérieusement. Cette chose est restée silencieuse jusque-là, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant qu'elle n'a rien fait. Le Nogitsune n'est pas comme ça. Il a dû me faire un truc. Un truc sûrement pas net. Et je suis plutôt mitigé sur la situation."

Coupant court la conversation, l'énorme porte de l'appartement de Derek s'ouvrit, puis Lydia, Malia et Kira entrèrent. Elles semblaient toutes plus énervées les unes que les autres.

"Scott, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas amené avec vous ?" cracha Malia. "Pour Lydia je comprends, Kira et moi on peut se battre !"

Sa délicatesse habituelle lui valut un coup de coude et un regard noir de Lydia, que Malia eut la sagesse de ne pas soutenir. Parce que tout le monde savait qu'une Lydia en colère pouvait être très dangereuse, et encore plus quand elle ne vous adorait pas, à la base.

"Ce n'était pas si terrible au final… Surtout après que Stiles ait dégommé tout le monde," ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas.

Inutile de décrire la manière dont les filles le regardèrent. Bah oui, même en restant gentil, il fallait avouer que Stiles n'avait ni la volonté, ni la force de tabasser qui que ce soit. Surtout aujourd'hui, avec son teint pâle et ses yeux éteints. C'est donc avec une grande lassitude que ce dernier échangea un regard avec Scott, avant de reprendre l'histoire depuis le début.

• • • • • • • • • •

"Donc si j'ai bien compris, le Nogitsune n'a encore pas fait grand-chose, sinon te donner une force supernaturelle ? " demanda Lydia après un long silence.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, les yeux mi-clos. Il semblait très fatigué.

"Eh bien tout ça montre qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, soupira-t-elle, et pourtant je ne suis pas experte !"

"Je pense qu'on devrait parler de tout ça à Deaton," renchérit Kira. "Enfin, en gros, à par lui, personne n'en sait autant sur ce qui se passe si ? A part ma mère, peut-être mais… Elle, elle veut probablement tuer Stiles à nouveau..."

Jusqu'ici, elle avait été si discrète que le groupe en avait presque oublié sa présence. Toutefois, elle avait soulevé un point important, et n'avait sûrement pas tort.

"Et quel serait le problème ?"

Stiles sursauta en entendant une voix venir de la porte de l'appartement, et se retourna. Deaton était là, debout dans l'encadrement. Stiles soupira, se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

"Il faut vraiment que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faites ça !"

Le vétérinaire avait toujours ce don, celui de se pointer là où il le fallait, quand il le fallait. Et bien souvent, il apportait des informations utiles et des conseils très avisés.

C'est donc ainsi que Scott se lança dans une énième explication, plus prudent à ne plus piquer Stiles au vif cette fois. Après un long moment de silence, Deaton releva les yeux et fixa Stiles, pensif, le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet de tests en laboratoire.

"Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Le Nogitsune te donnerait volontairement une partie de ses pouvoirs ? Pourquoi ? C'est vrai, pourquoi ne pas prendre totalement le contrôle, comme il l'a fait la dernière fois ?"

Inutile de décrire la stupéfaction et l'indignation des adolescents, ainsi que de Derek. En général, Deaton était plutôt celui qui apportait les réponses à ce genre de questions. Il n'était pas celui qui les posait.

"Bref, tout ça nous aide énoooormément. "

"Merci, Malia, pour ce commentaire encourageant et très utile," répondit Scott dans un soupir.

Un silence s'installa alors, bientôt rompu par un bruit sourd, suivit d'un cri étouffé. Le groupe se retourna pour voir Stiles légèrement penché au -dessus de Derek, qui gisait au sol. De toute évidence, c'était Stiles qui l'avait envoyé au tapis. Ce dernier releva les yeux, penaud.

"Je voulais juste voir si ça marchait toujours, se défendit-il. Désolé."

Derek se releva en lui lança un regard noir, et s'épousseta en grognant. À ce moment, Stiles s'immobilisa, fixant le vide, comme perdu dans ses pensées. En un instant, Scott le remarqua, et s'approcha de lui.

"Stiles, ça va ? "

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier l'état de Derek après tout c'était un loup garou, il n'était pas en sucre. Mais lorsque Scott ne vit aucune réaction chez son meilleur ami, qui continuait à fixer devant lui d'un air absent, il commença à s'inquiéter plus sérieusement.

"Mec ?"

Il essaya de lui pousser un peu le bras, pour le faire réagir, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Le corps de Stiles resta rigide, et, par manque d'équilibre, tomba en arrière, où Derek le rattrapa.

"Stiles !"

"Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" s'exclama Kira, totalement paniquée.

Scott l'aimait vraiment, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être très agacé par ce commentaire. Agacé par le fait qu'elle pensait que quelqu'un avait vraiment la réponse à la question.

• • • • • • • • • •

_Stiles…_

Il entendit comme un murmure se promener dans le noir.

Il ne voyait rien. Partout, s'étendait de l'obscurité à l'infini. Un obscurité tellement forte que l'adolescent ne voyait même plus ses propres mains.

_Stiles, tu ne te souviens pas ?_ fit à nouveau la voix.

"Va-t'en," répondit Stiles. "Sors de ma tête !"

Il avait dit ces mots sans vraiment les dire. Sans même les vouloir. C'était comme si son subconscient le forçait à prononcer des mots, et des phrases, et des ordres qui n'avait plus aucun sens dans son esprit embrouillé.

_Tu sais que tu le veux, Stiles._

Le garçon sentit comme un souffle chaud dans sa nuque, mais quand il se retourna, il n'y avait que de l'obscurité.

_Je te donne simplement une dernière chance, Stiles. Tu es entrain d'abandonner les pouvoirs que je te confie. Soit nous travaillons ensemble, Stiles, soit je travaille seul. Tu sais que j'en suis capable, n'est-ce pas ? De me servir de ton corps. De tuer de tes propres mains ceux que tu refuses de protéger avec moi. Nous pouvons tous les aider, Stiles, ou bien je peux me débarrasser de chacun d'entre eux, un à un. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Stiles était resté immobile pendant l'intégralité de ce discours. Ce dont il avait le plus peur était revenu à lui. Il ne pouvait rien dire, ne pouvait rien faire, les ténèbres autour de lui l'étouffaient.

Peu à peu, un filet de lumière lui parvint, avant de s'intensifier et de l'envelopper totalement, lui faisant fermer les yeux.


	8. Comfort

**Précedemment, dans The Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**Alors que la meute s'interroge surles motifs du Nogitsune, Stiles perd une nouvelle fois connaissance. Le Démon menace de tuer ses amis de sa propre main, à moins que Stiles ne se soumette à lui en lui permettant d'exercer sur lui uen forme de contrôle.**

• • • • • • • • • •

Scott était assis sur une chaise, dans la clinique vétérinaire de Beacon Hills, le regard fixé sur le corps inanimé de Stiles qui reposait sur la table d'observation. Après une brève discussion, la meute avait jugé plus sage de ne pas l'amener à l'hôpital, le problème étant plus probablement d'origine surnaturelle. Comment auraient-ils pu expliquer aux médecins ce qui arrivait au garçon sans passer pour des fous ?

Cela faisait maintenant six heures et quatorze minutes que l'esprit de Stiles semblait avoir arrêté de fonctionner. Et Scott, comme précédemment, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Il avait finalement pris conscience du peu de temps qu'il passait avec son meilleur ami depuis que tout avait commencé. C'était dû, en premier lieu, à Allison et à Kira, ce qui lui fit se sentir encore plus coupable. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? La réponse, il semblait, reposait entièrement sur Scott. Il avait délibérément préféré les filles à Stiles, et il n'avait jamais pris conscience de l'ampleur de ses choix, ou tout du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Tous ces appels et SMS qu'il avait ignoré, lorsqu'il passait du temps avec Allison, maintenant décédée, puis ceux lorsqu'il était avec Kira, ou n'importe qui d'autre, peu importait. Et malgré cela, Stiles était toujours resté aux côtés de Scott, et ça jamais il ne comprendrait pourquoi. Il y avait encore cette façon dont il avait osé traiter Stiles ces derniers temps, le dédain, l'orgueil, les reproches. Scott ne passait plus de temps avec son meilleur ami que lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais il n'était jamais là quand c'était Stiles qui avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Scott en avait fini par oublier de passer du temps avec son propre frère. Mais maintenant, se jura-t-il, cela allait changer.

Avec toutes ces pensées qui défilaient dans sa tête, le regard de Scott finit par s'emplir de larmes qui ne demandèrent qu'à tomber. Le corps inconscient de Stiles était toujours là, et il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

"Allez Stiles, " essaya-t-il désespérément. "Réveille-toi. "

Et pourtant Scott savait que ça n'allait pas marcher. Mais il avait terriblement besoin que son frère ouvre les yeux. Qu'un grand sourire inonde son visage, pour qu'enfin le monstre rôdant dans ses pensées noires puisse se taire.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été là pour toi de la même façon que tu as été là pour moi ? " demanda-t-il au vide, le regard figé sur Scott. "Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais été là ? "

"Scott ? Tu as du nouveau ? "

Cette voix soudaine tira l'Alpha de sa torpeur mélancolique, et il tourna la tête pour voir Lydia adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il était assez surpris, en toute honnêteté, car il s'attendait à voir Malia. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours. Stiles et elle n'étaient-ils plus ensembles ?

"Euh, non, pas vraiment, " fit Scott, penaud. "Désolé, je m'attendais à voir Malia, tu sais, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ces dernier temps. "

Pour seule réponse, Lydia hocha lentement la tête. Elle avança doucement, et tira une chaise pour s'assoir juste à côté de Stiles, en face de Scott. Le loup la dévisagea longuement, un éclat inquisiteur au fond de ses prunelles. Il fallait qu'il lui demande.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? "

"Pour la même raison que toi, j'imagine. Je voulais m'assurer qu'il aille bien. Il aurait dû se réveiller il y a quelques heures, déjà, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas."

Avant un petit sourire triste, la rousse poussa un profond soupir, et Scott saisit la main de Stiles en la serrant affectueusement. Il était perdu, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver Deaton, qui avait disparu directement après leur avoir annoncé que Stiles finirait par se réveiller tôt ou tard.

Alors Scott et Lydia restèrent silencieux, chacun serrant une des mains de Stiles en le couvant du regard. Attristés, ils finirent par faire retomber leur regard sur le sol, ou quelques moutons de poussières commençaient à s'accumuler.

Scott avait perdu la notion du temps quand soudain un grognement étouffé lui parvint. Il releva la tête avec espoir, et se concentra sur Stiles dont les pupilles commençaient à s'agiter. Après quelques temps, l'adolescent, toujours plus pâle, finit par soulever ses paupières, et regarda autour de lui d'un air confus. Il grogna à nouveau, une grimace déformant son visage alors qu'il se plaignait.

"Ça a recommencé, pas vrai ? "

Scott et Lydia acquiescèrent d'un seul mouvement, et un rire fusa de leurs lèvres qui se courbèrent en un sourire.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit cette fois ? " demanda Scott expressément.

Stiles resta immobile quelques instants encore, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se redressa en soupirant, et étira sa nuque douloureuse.

"Je crois, oui, " murmura-t-il presque honteusement. "Il m'a mis en garde. Il m'a dit que j'allais contre sa volonté et contre le pouvoir qu'il m'a accordé. Je n'ai qu'une dernière chance de véritablement aller dans son sens, avant qu'il ne reprenne définitivement le contrôle pour tous vous tuer. "

Sa déclaration lui coupa net le souffle. Sa respiration devint plus haché, et Scott pouvait clairement lire la panique s'installer sur son visage. Comme un réflexe, il serra plus fort la main de Stiles, imité par Lydia qui traça des cercles sur sa peau avec son pouce.

"Stiles, regarde-moi, " tenta l'Alpha en voyant la détresse de son meilleur ami. "Il faut que tu arrives à te calmer, d'accord ?"

Cependant, malgré son ton rassurant, cela ne fut pas suffisant. La respiration de Stiles demeura laborieuse, plus incertaine, alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus de la crise de panique. D'un voix posée, Scott l'encouragea alors à caler sa respiration sur la sienne et ainsi, peu à peu, Stiles finit par se calmer.

"Je suis désolé, " fit Stiles en inspirant profondément. "Désolé. "

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours été embarrassé d'avoir des crises de panique. Elles le faisaient se sentir faible, et même plus faible qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Ne t'excuse pas, Stiles. Tout va bien. Et ça va aller, maintenant, je te le promets, " murmura Lydia en serrant ses doigts.

"C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire, protesta-t-il mollement. Je ne veux pas qu'il exerce aucune forme de contrôle sur moi. Mais si je ne le laisse pas faire, il prendra entièrement le dessus, et il vous tuera !"

"Je te promets, Stiles, " répéta Lydia, je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution. "

Elle échangea avec lui un long regard, puis le pris dans ses bras tendrement. Elle lui répéta sa promesse dans l'oreille, doucement, comme une prière. D'une manière assez étrange, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Et pour dire la vérité, elle commençait à comprendre un peu mieux ses propres sentiments, et espérait secrètement qu'ils soient réciproques. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Quand Lydia dénoua ses bras d'autour de lui, Stiles lui sourit avec gratitude et se tourna vers Scott.

"Est-ce que je peux rentrer chez moi, ou est-ce que je dois attendre que Deaton revienne ? "

Scott n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais en voyant Stiles, le teint si blême et l'air si fatigué, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement.

"Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais rester. "

Stiles se sentit soulagé, et sourit. Il descendit de la table en un bond, et garda étrangement très bien l'équilibre après tant de temps passé évanoui. Suivi de Scott et de Lydia, il quitta le bâtiment et, un fois au parking, il réclama son trousseau de clés. Mais Scott secoua vivement la tête, et rit malgré la situation pénible dans laquelle la meute se trouvait maintenant.

"Il n'en est pas question ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. C'est moi qui conduis ! Qui sait quels ravages tu pourrais causer au volant ?"

Le visage de Stiles se déforma en une moue enfantine, et il s'installa sur le siège passager pendant que Lydia prenait le siège derrière lui.

"Si jamais tu la raye, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, " grogna-t-il en plaisantant à moitié. Il aimait sa Jeep, et cela n'était un secret pour personne. Il crut entendre Lydia grommeler quelque chose à l'arrière à propos de l'était déplorable dans lequel se trouvait déjà cette voiture, mais il préféra hausser les épaules et abandonner. La voiture se mit en marche, et il boucla sa ceinture machinalement.

"Bon. Alors, tu as une idée ? Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?" demanda finalement Scott après quelques minutes de route. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il regarda dehors et ne reconnut rien que Stiles se rendit compte d'à quel point il faisait sombre.

"Je ne sais pas. À la maison, je pense ?" dit-il en se remettant au fond de son siège. "Je n'ai pas vraiment d'endroit où aller."

Scott, jetant un coup d'œil à son ami, acquiesça, et mis son clignotant, direction la résidence Stilinski.

• • • • • • • • • •

**Désolée pour cet énorme break. Je vais essayer d'être plus assidue dans la traduction de cette fiction ! Il y a actuellement 17 chapitres, il m'en reste donc 9 à traduire. Mon objectif serait d'en traduire au moins trois ou quatre avant la fin de mes vacances, c'est-à dire dans dix jours.**

**J'ai également remasteurisé les précédents chapitres, auquels qu'ai apporté des corrections et petites améliorations. Je vous invite à les relire quand vous en aurez le temps ! Sur ce, désolée encore, et à demain, je l'espère, pour le chapitre XIX.**


	9. Victims

**Précedemment, dans The Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**Stiles, après être resté inconscient plusieurs heures, s'est enfin réveillé. Escorté par Scott et Lydia, il rentre chez lui pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

• • • • • • • • • •

Stiles se réveilla le plus normalement du monde, dans son lit, le lendemain matin. Il s'étira tranquillement, et faillit s'effondrer au sol lorsqu'il aperçut Scott, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, qui le regardait fixement.

"Oh, bordel ! Scott, sérieux ?" hurla-t-il en tentant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. "T'es pas rentré chez toi, hier ?"

Honnêtement, Stiles trouvait très glauque que son meilleur ami soit là, à le fixer sans bouger, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Et depuis quand était-il là ?

"Nan," répondit Scott avec un soupir, faisant tournoyer la chaise de bureau. "J'ai décidé de rester ici pour la nuit et de veiller sur toi. Tu marmonnes beaucoup, dans ton sommeil, tu sais ?"

Il avait prononcé cette phrase le plus innocemment du monde. Stiles, lui, ne pouvait que fixer le loup sans pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Son esprit bouillonnant essayait d'imprimer ce que Scott venait d'affirmer.

"Veiller sur moi ? Genre m'observer ? Mais pourquoi ça ! Tu es devenu mon chien de garde ou quelque chose ? "

Il trouvait le tout tellement dérangeant qu'il ne savait même plus comment réagir. Et quand Scott demeura silencieux, il décida finalement de se lever en rasant les murs, et se prépara rapidement pour aller en cours.

"Bon allez !" lança-t-il à la cantonade. "On va être en retard !"

"À quoi ?" s'étonna Scott en barrant le passage à Stiles avant qu'il ne sorte. "Tu sais qu'on est Samedi aujourd'hui, pas vrai ? Ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas cours !"

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage du garçon. La dernière fois qu'il s'était soucié de la date, on était Mercredi… En voyant la couleur disparaître du visage de son ami, Scott lui demanda si tout allait bien.

"J-Je sais pas…" lui répondit Stiles, visiblement ailleurs.

Mais avant que Scott aie le temps de lui poser une autre question, le portable de Stiles sonna, et l'écran afficha le visage de Noah Stilinski. Le garçon s'empressa de décrocher, heureux d'entendre la voix de son père après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Alors que Stiles était occupé au téléphone, une odeur nouvelle parvint à Scott. Une odeur qui le fit se crisper de dégoût, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de que c'était. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en découvrir davantage, l'Alpha entendit son ami raccrocher et se précipiter vers sa voiture.

"Papa a besoin de nous," cria-t-il, Scott sur les talons.

Les deux adolescents grimpèrent dans la voiture, et ne pipèrent mot de tout le voyage jusqu'à la station de police. Ils n'avaient rien de particulier à se dire. Ils étaient tous deux bien trop occupés à se questionner sur ce pourquoi le Sheriff avait réclamé leur aide. Même s'ils étaient absolument sûrs que le problème traitait du surnaturel, il restait beaucoup de possibilités qui leurs étaient totalement inconnues.

Ils tombèrent sur le Sheriff à peine avaient-ils posé le pied dans la station, et celui-ci se hâta de pousser les deux adolescents dans son bureau.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous deux, les garçons, a remarqué quoi que ce soit de... surnaturel… dans cette ville récemment ? " murmura-il le plus fort qu'il le put. "Parce que je n'arrive même plus à dire quoi est quoi maintenant !"

Il était frustré, et cela se lisait sur son visage. Mais qui, dans cette situation, ne le serait pas ?

"Tu penses à quelque chose de particulier ?" demanda Stiles qui se sentait encore plus perdu. S'il fallait faire l'inventaire de toutes les choses étranges qui se déroulaient à Beacon Hills, il pourrait parler des jours s'en s'arrêter. Mais avant que le Sheriff ne puisse répondre, Scott avait pris la parole.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, " avoua-t-il. "Mais un peu plus tôt, j'ai senti quelque chose de vraiment dégoûtant. C'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait plongé la tête dans une benne à ordure assez longtemps pour que l'odeur reste imprégnée dans mon nez pour toujours. "

Après cette déclaration, le Sheriff fixa les deux adolescents tour à tour, le temps de digérer le récit de Scott. Puis il lâcha un soupir, et sortit quelques photos qu'il tendit à la paire.

"Donc, il est bien possible que ça, cela soit du surnaturel ?" l'interrogea-t-il. "Ces victimes sont toutes mortes dans des circonstances similaires. Elles ont de profondes entailles dans le dos, semblables à des coups de griffes. Elles sont aussi recouvertes d'une substance malodorante et gluante, et ont été égorgés. Tout, jusqu'à la position des griffures est identique d'une victime à l'autre."

"Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Derek, ou à Deaton ? " se renseigna Stiles en examinant les photos. "Je pense qu'ils sont tous les deux mieux qualifiés que nous dans ce genre d'incidents. Scott et moi, on n'est pas vraiment des experts, Papa. "

En temps normal, le jeune homme aurait sauté sur l'occasion de pouvoir venir en aide à son père. C'était quelque chose qu'il tenait beaucoup à cœur, aussi il se surprit lui-même à être réticent envers la possibilité de mener une enquête. Peut-être était-ce à cause de tout ce qui se passait, dernièrement.

"Non, je pensais d'abord vous mettre tous les deux au courant, ou cas où vous sauriez quelque chose, " soupira le chef Stilinski en s'installant à sa chaise de bureau. Il dévisagea intensément don fils, surpris de sa réaction. En remarquant son teint pâle et son air inquiet, presque figé dans la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Stiles ?"

Mais le garçon lui adressa un de ses sourires forcés qui lui donnent un air mélancolique, et secoua la tête.

"Non, rien. "

Et voilà qu'ils reprenaient le jeu du mensonge. Mais le Sheriff n'était pas dupe, et savait voir quand son fils mentait. Et cette fois-ci ne fut pas différente des autres. Il fallait qu'il sache, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse les deux adolescents sortir sans savoir ce qui les ravageait autant. Les meurtres pouvaient attendre, mais pas la sécurité de son propre fils.

"Asseyez-vous, tous les deux," leur ordonna-t-il en se penchant vers son bureau.


	10. Jacan

**Précedemment, dans The Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**Stiles et Scott se rendent au bureau du Sheriff, qui les renseigne sur de nouveaux meurtres perpétués par une créature mystérieuse. Inquiété par le comportement étrange de son fils, le chef Stilinsli exige des explications de la part des deux adolescents.**

• • • • • • • • • •

Les deux garçons sortirent du bureau du Sheriff, suivi de près par le Sheriff lui-même qui referma la porte après l'avoir franchie. Après avoir tourné autour de pot pendant environ une heure, Stiles avait fini par avouer haut et fort ce qui était en train de lui arriver. L'expression qui était alors apparue sur le visage de son père lui avait presque été insupportable. En premier lieu, l'homme refusa catégoriquement de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas admettre, même ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que cette chose qui avait tourmenté son fils pendant des mois en rêve soit véritablement de retour. Mais la réalité avait finalement eu raison de lui, et ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Stiles, le cœur brisé, fut obligé de se détourner pour ne pas, lui aussi, se mettre à pleurer.

Mais au lieu de parler de la situation de Stiles plus en détail, les trois individus avaient décidé de se concentrer sur cette mystérieuse créature et de son origine. Aussi Scott et Stiles avaient-ils quitté la station de Beacon Hills, étaient-ils montés dans la Jeep de Stiles, et se dirigeaient maintenant vers l'appartement de Derek afin de demander au loup-garou s'il savait quoi que ce soit sur ces meurtres étranges. Il semblait toujours, en fin de compte, être lié à toutes les catastrophes qui frappaient la ville.

"Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que Derek sache quoi que ce soit ?" finit par demander Stiles sur le trajet. "On ne ferait pas mieux d'aller demander directement à Argent, ou à Deaton ?"

Scott, qui était assis sur le siège passager, tourna la tête pour lui faire face.

"Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée," avoua-t-il. "Je pensais juste qu'on n'a rien à perdre à savoir s'il est mêlé à tout ça ou non. Pour autant qu'on sache, tout semble toujours venir de Peter !"

Avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Scott entendit vaguement son ami marmonner quelque chose comme '_pour changer_' et '_ça ne serait pas la première fois_'. Et ce qui était le plus terrifiant, au fond, c'est qu'il avait raison.

"Tu sais ce qui est le plus étrange avec cette chose ?" demanda Stiles sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier alors qu'il fixait la route. "C'est qu'elle recouvre ses proies de cette substance qui ressemble à de la boue. Quel est l'intérêt de faire une chose pareille ?"

Scott se contenta de secouer la tête, ne sachant que répondre.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils descendirent du véhicule et se préparèrent à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Ils furent accueillis par Derek lui-même, dont le visage semblait à la fois neutre et ennuyé, ce qui était plutôt habituel venant de lui.

"Quoi ?"

Malgré le ton massacrant de l'ancien Alpha, les deux adolescents ne perdirent pas une minute et se mirent à le bombarder de questions. Ils parlaient tellement vite que Derek ne compris rien à ce qu'ils lui racontaient, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Il était irrité, et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils venaient faire ici en premier lieu. Ce qui se passait à Beacon Hills n'était pas _toujours_ de sa faute, ce qu'il tenta de leur faire remarquer. Mais lorsqu'il entendit Stiles parler d'une _créature gluante qui tuait des gens_, il les invita à entrer en les plaquant violemment contre le mur.

"Que sais-tu de cette créature ?" cracha-t-il quand Stiles lâcha une plainte étouffée. "Tu l'as vue ?"

"On était justement venu ici pour te demander la même chose," lui répliqua le garçon sur un ton sarcastique qui donna à Derek une folle envie de lui démolir la mâchoire. Fallait-il toujours qu'il soit comme ça ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer, Derek libéra ses deux prisonniers et se dirigea vers la table qui trônait près de la fenêtre.

"On appelle ça un Jacan, ce qui en gros est synonyme d'ennuis."

Scott en put s'empêcher de sourire à cette petite victoire. Derek savait _bel et bien_ quelque chose ! Il espérait juste avoir raison à propos d'un autre détail…

"Tu te fous de nous ?" le pressa Stiles alors qu'il se tournait pour leur faire face. "Et toi, tu l'as déjà vue ?"

"Moi, non, mais ma mère, oui. C'est elle qui nous en a parlé. Je me souviens très bien de la manière dont elle nous décrivait tout ce qu'un Jacan peut faire, ainsi que la façon dont il abandonne ses victimes. Mais elle n'a jamais su nous expliquer quels était leurs motifs, ou d'où ils viennent. "

Stiles n'avait presque jamais eu l'occasion de voir Derek parler de sa mère, mais les rares fois où il avait été présent, il avait vu avec combien de respect et de fierté Derek faisait allusion à elle. Il espérait que c'était aussi son cas lorsqu'il parlait de sa propre mère, mais il était incapable de déterminer si c'était le cas ou non.

"Est-ce que tu peux nous dire tout ce que tu sais ?" demanda Scott, tirant Stiles de ses pensées. "Le Sheriff est entrain de perdre la raison à cause de ça."

Derek soupira à nouveau, mais hocha la tête et commença ses explications. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, ce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait, c'était qu'alors qu'ils parlaient, le Jacan était tout près, et faisait de nouvelles victimes. Et profondément enfoui dans l'esprit de Stiles, le Nogitsune, lui, souriant avec malice, se nourrissait en silence de toute la souffrance qui accompagnait les meurtres.


	11. Slime

**Précedemment, dans The Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**Scott et Stiles se rendent chez Derek pour en savoir plus sur l'auteur de ces assassinats. Derek leur apprend que la créature qui rôde à Beacon Hills se nomme un Jacan, et ils exigent des explications.**

• • • • • • • • • •

En vérité, Derek n'en savait malheureusement pas autant qu'ils ne le pensaient. Scott et Stiles n'apprirent rien qu'ils n'auraient pu trouver seuls après quelques recherches internet. Ils s'étaient à peine rapprochés de la vérité sur l'identité du Jacan.

Après un coup de fil au Sheriff, ils découvrirent néanmoins que personne ne s'était plaint d'avoir vu une créature étrange roder en ville ces dernières semaines. La situation était donc considérablement différente de quand Jackson se changeait en Kanima et effrayait la population sans se soucier d'être vu ou non. À cette époque, de dizaines de témoins avaient appelé la police pour leur signaler qu'un animal sauvage s'amusait à traverser l'autoroute. Non, cette fois, c'était comme si le Jacan n'existait pas. Malheureusement, la découverte de ces corps indiquait tout autre chose.

Ils étaient maintenant en route vers le bureau de Sheriff, afin de reporter au père de Stiles ce que Derek leur avait appris. En voyant un panneau signalant la proximité d'une station-service, Stiles se rappela que sa Jeep était presque à court d'essence et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse le plein. Il s'empressa donc de mettre son clignotant, et gara sa voiture à côté de la pompe. Scott sortit du véhicule, et se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de passer aux toilettes. En devenant un loup-garou, il avait beaucoup gagné au niveau sensoriel, ce qui était plutôt génial, mais à son goût, il manquait à toutes ces capacités un pouvoir spécial annulant totalement son envie d'aller aux toilettes ou autres tâches naturelles et quotidiennes purement inutiles.

"Je reviens dans une minute, d'accord ? lança-il à Stiles alors qu'il commençait à faire le plein. "Je dois passer aux toilettes !"

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Scott se concentra sur le bruit de la pompe à essence pour ne rien perdre de ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Stiles quitter son champ de vision à ce moment-là. Ainsi, lorsqu'il réalisa que le bruit de la pompe à essence s'était tu, Scott compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela prenait une éternité à la Jeep de Stiles pour faire le plein. Pris d'une folle inquiétude, Scott se rua hors du bâtiment, et balaya la station du regard, mais Stiles avait disparu. Le bout de la pompe était toujours dans la Jeep, et à part les odeurs d'essences et celle de Stiles, il ne releva aucun nouveau parfum. Il n'y avait rien du tout.

Scott scruta à nouveau les environs à la recherche d'une quelconque piste à suivre, du plus petit des indices. Il avait l'air entièrement désespéré. Il voulait absolument se rattraper auprès de Stiles, même si ce dernier ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Scott était bien conscient de la manière dont il avait traité son meilleur ami depuis… qu'Allison… était apparue dans sa vie. Et maintenant que Kira avait pris place à ses côtés, c'était la même chose.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Stiles. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait-… non, il ne devait pas penser à ça… pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Après avoir cherché partout, désespérément, pendant cinq minutes, Scott finit par tomber sur un chemin tracé par une substance boueuse qui menait dans un coin sombre pour s'arrêter net. Aussitôt son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et il sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Alors il sortit son téléphone, et composa le numéro de Derek.

"Quoi ?" fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil, mais ce n'était pas Derek. C'était _Peter_.

"Peter, où est Derek ?" cracha presque Scott en réponse. S'il n'était pas désespéré de trouver Stiles, il ne perdrait pas un instant et raccrocherait.

"Il est légèrement… Occupé, en ce moment," répondit le loup nonchalamment.

Sans même le voir, Scott pouvait deviner, presque entendre son petit sourire narquois qu'il mourrait d'envie de démolir à coups de poing.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux d-" commença l'adolescent avant d'être interrompu par des jurons et des bruits de frottement venant de l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Ne l'écoute pas, Scott," retentit la voix de Derek, qui semblait aller parfaitement bien. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Scott ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mais aussitôt il se rappela de ce pourquoi il avait appelé Derek, et sa gorge se serra.

"Stiles a disparu. Quelque chose l'a emmené, mais il n'a laissé aucune trace autre qu'une lignée de boue étrange, qui ne mène nulle part. Ça te dit quelque chose ?"

"Tu sais, Scott, tu ne peux pas ignorer le fait qu'il pourrait-" commença Derek avant d'être interrompu par le grognement de Scott.

"Ce n'est _pas_ le Nogitsune ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Et nous savons tous les deux qu'il serait beaucoup plus discret que ça. Mais là, Stiles a juste disparu, bon sang !"

Même si Derek ne disait rien, Scott pouvait entendre quelqu'un parler derrière lui, et sut qu'il s'agissait de Peter. Il disait quelque chose qui resseblait à '_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vient tout simplement pas ici pour me parler à moi ? J'en sais bien plus sur le sujet que toi, Derek._' Mais son neveu l'ignora totalement, et poussa un soupir.

"Tu as essayé de suivre son odeur ?"

"Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit, elle ne mène nulle part ! C'est comme s'il avait soudainement disparu, et moi je suis là planté comme un idiot, alors qu'il n'y a rien à voir ! _Stiles a disparu_ !"

Scott était tellement à cran qu'il tremblait de frustration, et quand il se tut enfin, il dit se retenir de jeter le téléphone contre le mur. Derek resta silencieux à l'autre bout du fil, le temps qu'il se calme, et prit une profonde inspiration.

"J'arrive," finit-il par lâcher avant de raccrocher.

Scott lui en aurait été véritablement reconnaissant, s'il n'était pas aussi inquiet. Il tourna en rond pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la Camaro de Derek descendre la route pour le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il se gara, Derek rejoignit Scott en courant en ayant l'air vraiment inquiet, ce qui était assez surprenant. Il ne dit rien toutefois. Il se contenta de scruter les environs. Il tentait probablement de repérer une trace à suivre, telle que l'odeur de Stiles.

"Tu as raison," murmura Derek, avant de se stopper net. Il s'immobilisa, puis se retourna brutalement. "Je sens quelque chose. Une odeur. Je crois que c'est celle de Stiles, mais elle est très faible. Comme s'il n'avait pas été ici depuis des semaines. "

À ces mots, le cœur de Scott s'emballa, et il focalisa toute son attention sur le visage de Derek, qui demeurait impassible.

"Est-ce que tu peux la suivre ?" s'enquit-il.

En son for intérieur, il commençait à se demander comment Derek avait bien pu relever la trace de Stiles, alors que lui avait été incapable de la sentir. Encore une nouvelle interrogation qui venait alourdir sa conscience. Mais il se tira rapidement de ses pensées, surtout lorsqu'il vit que Derek se dirigeait vers la traînée de boue qu'il avait trouvé un peu plus tôt.


	12. Search

**Prédemment, dans the Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**Alors que Scott était aux toilettes de la station service, Stiles disparaît. Il ne laisse derrière lui aucune trace, à part une traînée inquiétante d'une substance boueuse et malodorante...**

• • • • • • • • • •

Lydia était tranquillement assise dans sa chambre, pensive. Elle pensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé l'année passée… Elle s'était finalement trouvé une véritable meilleure amie, puis son petit ami était devenu un Kanima et était mort, avant de ressusciter en tant que loup garou à la place. Il était parti pour l'Angleterre, mettant fin à leur relation. Après ça, sa meilleure amie aussi était morte, à cause d'un esprit maléfique, et elle avait commencé à avoir de drôles de pouvoirs qui l'avaient changé en machine à trouver les cadavres. Mais elle en était aussi venue à découvrir que, contre toute attente, elle avait fini par se trouver avoir un faible pour un gamin idiot qui ne pouvait même pas utiliser son véritable prénom car personne n'était capable de le prononcer. Et ce n'était qu'à présent qu'elle réalisait qu'elle l'avait eu pendant un certain temps déjà.

Tout avait commencé après qu'il l'ait sauvée de ce piège à loup. Et il l'avait fait, bien qu'il ait été incapable de lire ne serait-ce qu'un mot des instructions de désarmement. Il avait trouvé la solution, comme Lydia le lui avait prédit. Elle savait que Stiles avait eu des sentiments pour elle, mais maintenant, il avait Malia. Malia, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient dans les bois ce jour fatidique où Lydia était tombée amoureuse de Stiles. Malia, qui avait été utilisée lorsque le Nogitsune était apparu pour la première fois. Perdue dans ses pensées, la rousse soupira tristement, et s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit.

"Lydia ?" entendit-elle depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Elle reconnut la voix de sa mère. En même temps, qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être ?

Rassemblant son courage, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle entrouvrit. Elle glissa sa tête dans l'ouverture et cria en retour.

"Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Scott McCall est à l'entrée !"

Scott ? Que venait-il faire ici ? Lydia descendit les escaliers, perplexe, et tomba sur Scott qui l'attendait patiemment dans le couloir, son visage paraissant bien plus pâle que d'habitude.

"C'est Stiles. "

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. En une fraction de seconde, Lydia avait sauté dans ses chaussures et crié à sa mère qu'elle partait faire un tour. Elle tira littéralement Scott jusqu'à sa voiture, s'installa au volant et le pressa à monter lui aussi. Aussitôt les ceintures bouclées, le véhicule démarra en trombe, et se précipita hors de l'allée en un ronronnement puissant. Ils commencèrent donc à rouler, sans véritablement savoir où ils se rendaient.

"Comment est-ce que tu as su que je n'étais pas venu chez toi en voiture ?" finit par demander Scott. Il n'avait pas vu les morceaux de brindille qui s'étaient pris dans sa chevelure, contrairement à Lydia. Elle se contenta de les lui indiquer brièvement, puis se reconcentra sur la route.

"Si tu avais conduit jusqu'ici," lui répondit-elle simplement, "tu n'aurais pas ça dans tes cheveux. Maintenant, dis-moi, que s'est-il passé avec Stiles ?"

Scott ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, alors il ouvrit la fenêtre pour jeter à l'extérieur les brindilles qui étaient prises dans sa chevelure. Une fois la vitre remontée, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il commença par lui raconter tout ce que Derek leur avait appris, et plus l'histoire des rapprocher de Stiles, plus Lydia se tendit. Lorsqu'il acheva son récit, la jeune fille se tut.

Mettant son clignotant, elle se rangea sur le bas-côté, et coupa le contact.

"Il a disparu ?" demanda-t-elle tout bas, refusant de croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais, à son grand désarroi, Scott hocha lentement la tête. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ? La trace que Derek avait suivi s'était arrêtée brusquement, et n'avait mené nulle part.

"Je n'aurais pas dû aller aux toilettes…" marmonna Scott. Il se sentait coupable. Il aurait dû être aux côtés de son ami, pour le protéger, mais comme à chaque fois, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui-même.

"Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi, Scott ?" protesta vivement Lydia. "Tu es un loup garou, pas un zombie ! Tu as tout à fait le droit d'aller aux toilettes et de prendre soin de toi, comme n'importe qui ! Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout !"

La scène le semblait si ridicule que Scott rougit légèrement. Lydia avait tout de même réussit à le faire se sentir moins coupable, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

"Bon," reprit-elle un peu plus calmement. "Que dirais-tu de faire un tour du côté de la ville, voir si tu peux sentir un quelconque trace à suivre ? On ne peut pas juste rester assis là à se tourner les pouces !"

La voiture redémarra, et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Pendant des heures entières, ils firent le tour de la ville, repassant encore et encore aux mêmes endroits, et fouillant jusque dans les moindres recoins de la plus petite ruelle qu'ils puissent trouver. Mais il n'y avait de trace de Stiles nulle part. Ce n'est que lorsque la mère de Scott l'appela et lui demanda où il était passé qu'ils réalisèrent le temps qu'ils avaient passé à passer Beacon Hills au peigne fin. Ils abandonnèrent donc les recherches à contrecœur, et Lydia reconduisit Scott chez lui malgré ses protestations alors qu'il insistait sur le fait qu'il puisse rentrer à pied sans problème. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques rues de chez lui. Mais Lydia refusa. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à une autre personne à qui elle tenait, simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de le protéger. Même si Scott était plus probablement celui qui, en cas de problème, la protègerait, _elle._

• • • • • • • • • •

À la seconde où il posa le pied chez lui, Scott se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux marron chocolat qui le fixaient d'en contrebas.

"Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que tu me parles de quelque chose ? " s'empressa-t-elle de l'interroger, attendant une réponse.

Devant l'air inquiet de sa mère, Scott se demanda si quelqu'un avait mis le Sheriff au courant, parce que lui avait totalement oublié de le faire. Comme pour lui répondre, le téléphone du garçon sonna alors qu'il réceptionnait un nouveau message. Avant qu'il ne puisse en lire le contenu, Melissa saisit son téléphone.

"Il a dit _quoi_ au Sheriff ? Qu'est-ce que Derek lui a dit ?"

"Que Stiles a disparu. Envolé. Et on n'a aucune idée de là où il peut se trouver," lui avoua Scott.

"_Quoi ?_"Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Melissa considérait Stiles comme son propre fils. Et après tout, elle lui avait servi de figure maternelle depuis la mort de Claudia, lorsqu'il avait dix ans.

Alors Scott raconta une fois de plus toute l'histoire. De comment il s'était juste rendu aux toilettes, et de comment Stiles avait disparu. Quand il acheva son récit, Melissa le serra dans ses bras and le traîna derrière lui jusque dans la voiture, destination le bureau du Sheriff. Car le Sheriff en question ne pouvait pas être de très bonne humeur après les nouvelles qu'il venait d'entendre.

"_Quoi ?_" Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Melissa considérait Stiles comme son propre fils. Et après tout, elle lui avait servi de figure maternelle depuis la mort de Claudia, lorsqu'il avait dix ans.

Alors Scott raconta une fois de plus toute l'histoire. De comment il s'était_ juste_ rendu aux toilettes, et de comment Stiles avait disparu. Quand il acheva son récit, Melissa le serra dans ses bras and le traîna derrière lui jusque dans la voiture, destination le bureau du Sheriff. Car le Sheriff en question ne pouvait pas être de très bonne humeur après les nouvelles qu'il venait d'entendre.


	13. Sewage

**Précedemment, dans The Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**Scott et Lydia partent à la recherche de Stiles, qui est toujours porté disparu. La rousse ne peut s'empêcher de penser au lien qui l'unit à Stiles, et la mère de Scott décide d'aller rendre une visite au Sheriff.**

• • • • • • • • • •

Il faisait sombre, et c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, ni de comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici, et cette douleur sourde qui lui perçait le crâne le rendait fou. Or, du moins, le rendait encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Avoir un meilleur ami changé en loup garou, voir la fille dont il était éperdument amoureux se changer en Banshee et se faire posséder par un esprit maléfique pour la _deuxième fois_ n'aidait pas vraiment à améliorer son état mental.

_Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à bouger, Stiles,_ lui parvint soudain une voix. Il sut directement qui s'adressait à lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais il avait tout de même cette impression lancinante que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se trouvait dans un endroit nauséabond, comme dans une carrière d'eaux usées ou quelque chose du genre. Stiles entendant de l'eau couler, ainsi qu'un grognement sourd. L'obscurité étant totale, il ne pouvait rien voir. Le grognement se rapprocha de lui, et il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque en sentant l'organisme grondant passer juste à côté de lui. Quelque chose du gluant lui toucha la main, lentement.

"Oh non, " murmura-t-il désespérément d'une voix tremblante lorsqu'il comprit ce que c'était.

À cet instant précis, il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir suivi le conseil de ce bâtard dans son crâne.

C'était le Jacan, il le savait, mais cela ne lui donnait aucune idée de quoi faire pour sauver sa peau. Derek ne lui avait, en fin de compte, donné aucune information bien utile sur cette créature.

_Bouge, Stiles,_ lui murmura à nouveau le Nogitsune.

Mais Stiles se trouva incapable de lui obéir. Même s'il en avait trouvé le courage, il n'aurait pu aller nulle part sans voir où il posait les pieds. Tout ce que le garçon voulait, c'était de pouvoir se cacher quelque part, et d'attendre, en espérant que Scott, Derek ou Peter le retrouve. En fait, laissez tomber, si Peter venait à le retrouver, il le tuerai probablement lui-même, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Stiles ne lui faisait aucunement confiance. Il était tout de même un ancien serial killer, qui était revenu d'entre les morts, pour l'amour du ciel !

Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, (il ne saurait le dire) murmura ensuite quelque chose à l'oreille Stiles, qui n'entendit ensuite plus rien que les battements affolés de son cœur. La douleur dans son crâne s'intensifia encore, jusqu'à devenir insupportable, et il s'évanouit.

• • • • • • • • • •

Scott était assis dans le bureau de Sheriff, face au Sheriff lui-même qui était en train de psychoter sur la disparition de son fils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _il a disparu_ ?" hurla-t-il en faisant un grand geste de la main.

Tout ce que Scott put faire fut de secouer la tête. Il n'avait lui-même aucune idée de ce qu'il entendait par là.

"Encore une fois," continua le Sheriff avec un soupir. "Le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour le moment est de partir à sa recherche. Si jamais il est blessé, je le tuerai, avant de tuer la chose qu'il l'a enlevé, et ensuite je tuerai Stiles à nouveau !"

Sa voix était presque partie dans les aigus, et son discours insensé reflétait bien son inquiétude grandissante. Prenant son arme, le chef Stilinski ordonna ensuite à Scott de le mener là où Stiles avait disparu, et ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à la station-service. Le Sheriff fit un tour sur lui-même, observant les alentours. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas décidé à l'intérieur du bâtiment, suivi de près par Scott.

"Est-ce que vous avez les vidéos des caméras de surveillance placées au niveau des pompes à essence ?" demanda-t-il à la femme du comptoir.

Elle avait probablement la cinquantaine, et peut-être même un petit peu plus. Son badge, sur son veston, indiquait pour seul nom 'Olga'. Elle était simplement là, debout derrière son comptoir, mâchant son chewing-gum d'un air ennuyé. Elle hocha la tête, et les mena dans l'arrière-boutique.

"Rien en particulier ?" les interrogea-t-elle, gonflant une bulle rose qu'il éclata peu après.

Elle avait toujours ce regard d'ennui éternel collé au visage, et son chewing-gum _couinait_ entre ses dents. Tentant de garder son calme, Scott la renseigna sur l'heure approximative de… l'incident. Elle tapota sur son clavier, et trouva la vidéo qui les intéressait. Sur l'écran, l'on pouvait distinctement apercevoir Stiles et sa Jeep, ainsi que Scott qui s'éloignait. Et ensuite, la vidéo sauta, et moins de deux secondes tard, la Jeep et Stiles avaient tous deux disparu. Scott commença à paniquer. Ils n'étaient même pas plus proche de retrouver Stiles, et l'Alpha était envahi par cette sensation que le temps leur manquait. Il ne savait pas si c'était simplement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de ralentir la cadence et potentiellement laisser Stiles aux griffes d'une créature monstrueuse plus longtemps. Il n'allait _pas_ l'abandonner à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment, le Sheriff donna un coup de pied dans une vulgaire canette qui traînait sur le sol. Il ne fit pas attention à où il la lançait, et ne prit même pas la peine de la suivre des yeux. Mais lorsque le tintement du métal rebondissant sur le goudron s'arrêta, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux pour savoir ce qui l'avait freinée dans sa course. Et il était là. Son fils. Stiles. Semblant aller aussi bien que jamais. La canette échouée plaquée sous son pied, comme s'il avait arrêté un ballon de foot.

"Stiles ?" demanda le Sheriff, incrédule. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son fils apparaisse de cette façon, à l'improviste, comme si de rien n'était.

"Salut," répondit-il simplement.


	14. Stiles

**Précedemment, dans The Dark Fox Returns ~**

**Noah Stilinski a du mal à digérer la disparition de Stiles. Avec Scott, ils se rendent sur le lieu de sa disparition, et tentent de visionner les caméras de surveillance. Alors qu'ils désespèrent, Stiles réapparait sans crier gare.**

• • • • • • • • • •

"Salut," répondit-il simplement en soutenant le regard de son père.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette soudaine apparition, et le Sheriff le savait, mais il choisit de croire que c'était simplement son esprit qui tentait de lui jouer des tours. Beaucoup de choses étranges étaient arrivées ces derniers temps, après tout. Noah se précipita donc sur son fils et l'enlaça fermement, étreinte que Stiles lui rendit sans hésiter, mais quelque chose clochait toujours.

Le Sheriff entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui, suivis par un cri de surprise. Père et fils se retournèrent alors, et virent Scott qui les regardaient d'un air presque choqué.

"Stiles ?" balbutia-t-il inaudiblement.

Le concerné se contenta d'hocher la tête, lui rendant son regard avec un grand sourire. Même Scott, à ce moment-là, sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Stiles ne portait pas l'odeur de Stiles. Il lui ressemblait, mais c'était tout. Et malgré toutes les alarmes qui se déclenchèrent dans sa tête, lui indiquant que cela n'était qu'un piège, le loup ne put résister et se précipita lui aussi vers Stiles pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?" demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

"Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée," lui répondit son ami en se frottant la nuque nerveusement. "J'étais dans une sorte d'égout, ou un truc du genre. "

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Scott le détailla de la tête aux pieds, et remarqua qu'en effet, il était recouvert de tâches et de saletés.

"Mais après, la manière dont je me suis tiré de là, c'est une autre histoire, parce que j'aimerai bien savoir comment je m'y suis pris moi aussi."

Le Sheriff lui mis la main sur l'épaule, lui offrant un large sourire.

"Ne t'en fais pas, tu es là maintenant. Allez, viens, on te ramène à la maison. Tu aurais bien besoin de prendre une bonne douche."

Il tenta de son mieux de cacher sa propre inquiétude à son fils. Comment était-ce possible, qu'il ne se rappelle pas de la manière dont il était parvenu à s'enfuir ?

• • • • • • • • • •

Lydia était en pleine promenade avec Prada, son chien. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Stiles, et cela la rendait folle.

Son téléphone vibra, et à la seconde où elle vit le message qu'elle venait de recevoir illuminer l'écran, elle se retint de crier de joie.

**_Stiles s'est pointé. Mais il ne sait pas comment il s'est échappé._**

Bientôt, son soulagement se muta en inquiétude. Si Stiles était incapable de se rappeler comment il s'en était sorti, cela voulait-il dire que le Nogitsune avait pris le contrôle sur lui, une nouvelle fois ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle réalisa l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Juste devant une vieille usine désaffectée. Elle était à l'autre bout de la ville ! Le cœur battant, elle jeta un œil à l'heure, qui lui indiqua 19:13h. Elle était sortie de chez elle avec Prada vers 14h… Lydia sut directement ce que cela voulait dire, mais en même temps elle n'avait pas cette étrange impression caractéristique de quand elle allait trouver un cadavre. Alors pourquoi était-elle ici ?

Décidée à en avoir le cœur net, la rousse attacha Prada à un lampadaire et pénétra dans le vieux bâtiment, vers lequel quelque chose l'attirait inexorablement. Il y faisait sombre, et l'odeur la répugnait, comme elle s'y attendait. En suivant son instinct, elle s'engagea dans un long couloir sur sa droite. Elle n'avait aucune idée de là où elle se rendait, mais elle sentait que c'était là-bas qu'elle devait se rendre.

Lydia se demanda ce que Stiles aurait fait dans cette situation. Il aurait probablement sa batte sur lui, et finirait par trouver la solution, comme il le faisait toujours. Elle se demanda ensuite ce qui serait arrivé si Stiles n'avait jamais fait partie de leurs vies. Scott ne serait probablement jamais devenu un loup garou, mais cela n'aurait pas empêché Lydia de devenir une Banshee. Quel genre de personne serait-elle devenue, si ses amis n'avaient pas été là pour la soutenir ? Que serait-il arrivé si Stiles n'en avait pas autant découvert sur ses pouvoirs de Banshee pour l'aider à les maîtriser ?

Lydia décida d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit avec ce genre de pensées. Elle était arrivée dans cette usine pour une raison spécifique, et alors qu'allait bientôt découvrir pourquoi, elle le sentit. Elle tourna au coin au bout du couloir, et se stoppa. Elle scruta attentivement les alentours, mais ne vit rien. Rien d'autre qu'un faible rayon de lumière qui perçait à travers une vieille fenêtre aux carreaux si sales qu'ils étaient presque opaques. La rousse commença à taper nerveusement du pied, et baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit métallique creux s'échapper de sous elle. Elle était debout sur une trappe. Elle s'agenouilla pour l'ouvrir, et alluma la lampe torche sur son téléphone afin de voir où elle mettait les pieds alors qu'elle commençait à descendre l'échelle. Pour une fois qu'elle portait des sneakers, Lydia se dit que c'était le jour idéal pour être en leggins et chaussures confortables. D'habitude, Lydia ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être retrouvée morte dans autre chose que des chaussures à talons, mais aujourd'hui elle n'aurait pas plus s'en moquer davantage. Même si elle n'était pas sûre de sortir vivante de ce trou un jour. Qui pouvait savoir dans quoi elle venait encore de s'embarquer.

Quand elle rejoignit le sol, la jeune fille ne pouvait rien voir. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, là-dessous, aussi elle devina qu'elle devait se trouver dans un genre de sous-sol. Réorientant la lampe de son portable, elle balaya la pièce du regard. Elle semblait entièrement vide. Enfin, il n'y avait rien, mis à part un corps étendu dans l'obscurité. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Stiles. Le même Stiles qui était revenu, il y a de cela moins d'une heure.

Mille pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de la rousse, à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait penser, ou faire. Alors elle appela Scott.


	15. Pariah

**Précedemment, dans the Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**Alors que Stiles réapparait à la station-service, Lydia se retrouve sans le vouloir devant une usine désaffectée. Suivant son instinct, elle descend au sous-sol où elle trouve un autre Stiles, étendu sur le sol.**

• • • • • • • • • •

Lydia se précipita au chevet de Stiles. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle ne savait pas s'il était vivant, ou si elle arrivait trop tard. Tout allait mal, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé, Scott était devenu fou. Il y avait maintenant deux Stiles, encore une fois. Il y avait deux exemplaires de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il avait raccroché, il avait déjà abandonné l'autre Stiles avec son père. Ils l'avaient emmené chez Deaton, devant son refus de se rendre à l'hôpital. Et maintenant, Scott était en route pour la rejoindre.

Toujours tremblante, Lydia tendit la main pour toucher le bras de Stiles. Il était froid comme la glace. Et c'était compréhensible, au fond. La température ambiante dans ce sous-sol était vraiment basse. La jeune fille tâta ensuite son pouls, priant le ciel, priant peut importe qui veillait sur elle pour qu'elle puisse le sentir. Que Stiles soit vivant. Elle retint son souffle sans même le vouloir, et sa gorge se dénoua enfin lorsqu'elle sentit les veines du garçon palpiter doucement contre ses doigts. Il était tellement pâle, ce qui lui donnait un aspect cadavérique encore plus accentué que d'habitude. Lydia n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer là-dessous, mais cela ne pouvait pas être bon. Surtout maintenant qu'il y avait deux Stiles.

Le son d'un moteur se rapprochant retentit de l'extérieur de l'usine. Relevant la tête, Lydia espéra qu'il s'agissait de Scott car, si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait. Crier ? C'était toujours une bonne chose à faire… Un bruit de pas se rapprocha d'elle, et une voix l'interpella en se répercutant dans les couloirs déserts.

"Lydia ?"

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était bel et bien Scott.

"En dessous !" cria-t-elle en réponse.

Le bruit de pas s'intensifia davantage, et en quelques secondes, Scott était à ses côtés. Sa respiration était hachée, et très forte, comme s'il avait couru pendant des kilomètres sans s'arrêter, essoufflé malgré ses pouvoirs de créature surnaturelle.

"Il est en vie, mais il est tellement gelé," continua Lydia, manquant d'air elle aussi. Scott hocha la tête, et s'accroupit pour porter son ami.

"On devrait l'amener à Deaton. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas l'amener à l'hôpital comme ça et essayer d'expliquer à ma mère qu'ils sont deux encore une fois sans causer d'attroupement."

Lydia leva les yeux vers lui, et il lui adressa un sourire rassurant, Stiles dans les bras. Cela semblait tellement naturel, de voir Scott avec son ami dans les bras de cette façon.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière eux. Lydia tourna la lumière de son téléphone dans la direction du son, mais son appareil ne fut pas assez puissant pour percer à travers les ténèbres. Elle ne put distinguer aucun mouvement, et se tourna vers Scott avec angoisse. Lui, contrairement à la rousse, vit une silhouette étendue un peu plus loin, grâce à sa vision de loup garou. Il laissa Lydia soutenir Stiles quelques temps, se leva et se rapprocha de cette masse informe.

Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus il se rendit compte que cette chose qu'il voyait dans l'ombre ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il s'attendait trouver. Cela ressemblait à une énorme bulle de boue verdâtre, qui était doucement en train de… fondre ?

"Lydia, appelle Deaton," la pressa-t-il d'une voix basse. "Je crois qu'on vient de trouver le Jacan."

Il recula doucement. Il était prudent. La simple idée que cette chose puisse reprendre vie, là, devant lui, lui fit une peur bleue.

"Quoi ?" s'étrangla la jeune fille, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Scott lui répéta le tout d'une voix pressée et encore plus basse, et Lydia ne se fit pas prier pour appeler. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans ce sous-sol ?

• • • • • • • • • •

Le Sheriff était assis dans la clinique vétérinaire, les yeux fixés sur son fils, qui pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas être son véritable fils, mais un esprit maléfique qui avait déjà par le passé détruit sa vie et celle du vrai Stiles. Deaton n'avait rien trouvé qui ne puisse infirmer ou confirmer l'identité de cet individu miraculeusement réapparu. Mais au moment où Lydia avait appelé, en catastrophe, lui annonçant que Scott avait retrouvé Stiles _et_ ce qui semblait être le Jacan, le Sheriff ne sut plus ce qu'il devait croire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de fixer ce gamin intensément, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne disparaisse pas dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné.

"Papa, est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me fixer comme ça ?"

Le Sheriff ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et se contenta de lui sourire, sans détourner les yeux. Stiles avait l'air agité, et anxieux, alors qu'il se levait pour poser une autre question d'une voix précipitée.

"Est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller ? Rentrer à la maison ?"

Mais cette fois encore, le Sheriff ne put que sourire à moitié, et secouer la tête.

"Non, pas jusqu'à ce que Deaton dise que ce soit bon."

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. En tant que père, il ne sentait plus cet enfant devant lui. Il n'était même pas sûr de croire qu'il s'agissait réellement de son fils.

Stiles se tut, et fixa le mur devant lui en se frottant les mains. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'un véhicule se gara devant la clinique, et que Scott débarqua en trombe.

"Toi !" gronda-t-il en se précipitant sur Stiles d'un air furieux. La suite se joua si vite que le Sheriff n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

"Scott ! Hey, Scott ! Stop ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? " finit-il par crier en dégageant l'adolescent d'au-dessus de Stiles qu'il avait plaqué au sol.

"Mais c'est lui ! C'est le Nogitsune !" hurla-t-il à pleins poumons en revenant à la charge. Cependant, il se ressaisit vite, car, pendant la brève seconde où ils avaient détourné le regard, le Nogitsune avait disparu.


	16. Nightmare

**Précedemment, dans The Dark Fox Awakens ~**

**Lydia et Scott ont trouvé Stiles dans une vieille usine désafectée, ce qui fait douter le Sheriff sur la véritable identité du Stiles qui est réapparu à la station-service. Mais pour Scott, aucun doute n'est possible, et il se rue sur le Stiles de la clinique vétérinaire. Ce dernier, se révélant bien être le Nogitsune, profite du premier moment venu pour disparaître.**

• • • • • • • • • •

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il était étendu dans son lit. Son corps était extrêmement douloureux, et sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Fatigué et confus, il se rendit dans la salle de bain. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir des quelques jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Alors qu'il s'observait dans le miroir, il se découvrit d'affreuses cernes qui alourdissaient son visage, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi pendant des semaines. Il se sentait anxieux à l'idée de devoir descendre et d'affronter le regard des autres, ainsi il décida de prendre une douche avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il descendit les escaliers une dizaine de minutes plus tard, pour trouver son père assis à la table de la cuisine. Le journal dans une main, et son mug de café dans l'autre, il leva les yeux vers son fils. Un petit sourire étira alors ses lèvres. Le silence s'éternisa, et Stiles ne sut pas quoi dire. Il avait tellement de questions à poser. Le Sheriff posa son mug sur la table, et se leva pour se rapprocher de son fils qui restait inconfortablement posté là, à le regarder de ses yeux éteints.

"Comment tu te sens ?" lui demanda Noah en soutenant longuement son regard.

Ses yeux semblaient refléter une once de douleur, ou de…_ dérangement_, dans son esprit. Stiles le savait. Son père avait toujours ce genre de regard, lorsqu'il était incertain ou méfiant. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire. Mais quelque chose clochait dans ce sourire. Il ne ressemblait pas à un de ses sourires typiques disant _'je suis content que tu ailles bien'_. Non, ce sourire ressemblait à celui qu'un serial killer adresserait à sa victime, juste avant de lui annoncer son intention de la tuer. Quelque chose d'étrange se préparait, et Stiles en était conscient.

Parcouru d'un frisson, Stiles cligna des yeux, et en un instant, il était debout sur le Nemeton. Le vent hurlait autour de lui, et les ombres s'allongeaient pour le rejoindre. Une lumière aveuglante apparut et éclaira la scène entière, permettant au garçon de reconnaître les ombres qui rampaient vers lui. Il s'agissait de son père, de Scott, Lydia, Malia, et de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'aller bien. En réalité, ils ressemblaient tous à des zombies avec leurs veines noires visibles sur leurs membres découverts et sur leurs visages, leurs yeux pâle et leur démarche boiteuse.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais cela semblait terriblement réel sur le coup. En regardant ses mains, Stiles se mit à compter le nombre de doigts qu'il avait. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six. Six doigts, à chaque main. Non, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, à moins que deux doigts ne soient mystérieusement poussés au garçon. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il cria de tout son corps, mais rien n'y fit. Stiles avait peur, et passait maintenant au bord de la crise de panique.

_"STILES !"_ lui hurla une voix lointaine. Cette voix lui était familière, mais il n'arriva pas à mettre un visage sur ce timbre particulier.

_"STILES ! Réveille-toi !"_ lui hurla la voix à nouveau. Et il lutta, se débattit encore plus et plus fort afin de s'éveiller, et la lumière continua de s'intensifier.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant sur son lit. À côté de lui, une femme attendait patiemment, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

"Salut, mon cœur. C'est un sacré cauchemar que tu viens de faire, hein ?"

Cette femme avait des cheveux foncés comme les siens, et des yeux marron identiques à ceux de Stiles qu'elle couvait d'un regard doux, avec un grand sourire, en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux alors qu'il se relaxait.

"Maman ?"

Claudia lui adressa un autre sourire tendre, et lui tendit un verre d'eau. "Je serais dans la cuisine."

Et à ces mots, elle se leva, et disparut dans le couloir. Stiles se leva doucement, se sentant plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été pendant des mois. Son rêve totalement oublié, il prit une profonde inspiration, et partit rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

• • • • • • • • • •

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveille pas ?" demanda le Sheriff à Deaton, son regard ne quittant par le corps inconscient de Stiles. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était étendu là, sans donner de signe de vie autre qu'un frissonnement de temps à autres. Scott, Malia et Lydia étaient tous trois présents, et tous silencieux. Ils n'avaient aucune piste à suivre sur l'endroit où le Nogitsune avait bien pu se rendre. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

"Il semblerait que le Nogitsune ait une forme de contrôle sur l'esprit de Stiles, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. J'imagine que la meilleure chose à faire serait de s'en débarrasser totalement. Mais je doute que l'on puisse réutiliser la même méthode cette fois-"

Deaton fut interrompu par le talkie-walkie du Sheriff qui grésilla brutalement.

"_Sheriff, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre à Spruce Street, il y a un serial killer en liberté et votre fils a été aperçu dans les environs il y a peu,_" retentit une voix paniquée et aigüe.

"Le théâtre ?" murmura Scott, perplexe, avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par l'adjoint qui s'était mis à hurler.

"_NON, NON, C'EST VOUS ! SHERIFF, C'EST VOU_-"

La voix mourut en une fraction de seconde, et la suite ne fut plus qu'une succession de gazouillements électroniques incompréhensibles.

"Scott, Malia, vous venez avec moi, " ordonna le Sheriff sans attendre. " Lydia, tu restes avec Deaton. Deaton, des conseils ?"

"Juste… Soyez prudents, et ne mourrez pas," leur répondit le vétérinaire d'un air grave.

Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi incertain de quoi faire.


End file.
